<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epilogue: The Hunt by monochromerb, RebrandedBard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946991">Epilogue: The Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromerb/pseuds/monochromerb'>monochromerb</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebrandedBard/pseuds/RebrandedBard'>RebrandedBard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arrangement [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bath Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Communication, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Endearments, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Gags, Geralt cries during sex, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, Jaskier is a bit of a brat, Jaskier plays the lute during sex, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, Nobility, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Puzzles, Riddles, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tender Sex, but Geralt loves it, raw penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromerb/pseuds/monochromerb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebrandedBard/pseuds/RebrandedBard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With their tour of the Continent over at last, Geralt is looking forward to spending his first anniversary at home with his husband. However, Jaskier has disappeared, leaving behind a rather puzzling letter. The hunt is on to find Jaskier before the sun sets on the evening of their anniversary, and Geralt must face his greatest challenge yet: a series of frustrating riddles that take him all over Eskalott! Will he find Jaskier in time, or will he spend a heart-breaking anniversary alone, face pressed to the entryway rug in defeat? It's an agonizing 48-hours, and Jaskier has a lot of teasing to make up for when Geralt finds him. The White Wolf is on the prowl again, his skills put to the test in this, the greatest man-hunt of his career!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arrangement [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Epilogue: The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death was surely coming after what seemed like hours of sitting still at the negotiation table, alone, his host prattling on and on and <em>endlessly</em> on about the wonderful boost the trade had brought their local economy over the last year, but Geralt forced himself to nod and smile, putting up a farce of interest. He was itching to get away. Six months he and Jaskier had been on their mandated tour, visiting peers who’d been in attendance at their wedding and overseeing contracts. Everyone was flatteringly impressed with his eloquence, with his skills at negotiations, and for his thorough knowledge of exports. And, of course, everyone was curious to know how his recovery was coming along, all of them pleased by his progress. It was easier now that time had passed to pretend that he forgot less and less. At the beginning of the tour, there were some who were suspicious of his breadth of knowledge, and Jaskier had to make excuses for him.</p><p>“Our tutors work wonders, do they not?” he’d say.</p><p>“Jaskier has been drilling me over and over so I might not be dull during out briefings,” Geralt had added. This in particular was a satisfactory excuse.</p><p>Thankfully, people were willing to believe that their time spent together and their travels had brought Geralt back to his own sound memory, and he needed no excuses now. However, he wished he might still have the excuse of headaches to excuse himself from the drudgery of listening to yet another longwinded bout of bragging disguised as praise for himself. At least with Jaskier’s company it might’ve been more interesting, more bearable at the very least, but Jaskier had gone off on a visit days ago to see some old friends from university nearby. In his absence, Geralt’s mood had gone sour. He hated being left alone at court. Hated being at <em>court.</em></p><p>A young page slipped into the room and came up to Geralt’s elbow, interrupting the meeting quietly. “Lord Eskalott, this arrived for you by carrier,” he said, presenting a dish with a letter and knife. “A message from His Grace, Duke of Lettenhove.”</p><p>Geralt nearly jumped out of his boots for joy and snatched up the letter, cutting it open. “Forgive me,” he said, smiling a true smile at his host as he made his excuses, so happily provided by the kindly page. It was their last court visit before their tour was over, and they might return home. He was frantic for it to be over, and they’d been stuck in the city for a week already. It was high time to be getting on!</p><p>Geralt unfolded the letter, holding it in the light as he hurried through the hall. He read as he walked. Then, he nearly tripped over his own feet, reading the third line down. He stopped, leaning against a wall for support.</p><p>“Oh, that <em>bastard,” </em>he hissed.</p><p>This was what his beloved had written:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My heart,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It’s been a year since we were married and I figured it was time for a return to form: when you were a hunter and I was a poet. I’m on a trip right now, and I’ve left clues for you across a few places we visited together. I left the first clue on the back of the letter.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Good luck,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Julian</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier had gone and left him—had likely <em>tricked</em> him, lying about the visit. “Only a few short days,” he’d said. A few short days’ head start, more like. What was this? Hunter? Clues? What game was Jaskier playing?</p><p>Geralt turned his face against the stone wall and groaned. All he’d wanted was to get through this visit and return home again where they might <em>finally</em> spend some more quality time alone. Vesemir had seen them coming and had sent Eskel and Lambert out to find them before their three months were up on the honeymoon trip. Geralt and Jaskier had only managed a sorry two weeks extra, and Geralt suspected that was only owed to Eskel taking it easy on them. It’d been eight weary months of work afterwards and the adjustment back into his role as Lord Eskalott was painful and long. He’d managed, but oh, how dreadful a change it had been!</p><p>And now, his moment of reprieve had come. He and Jaskier would finally have been able to jump in a coach and head home. It was so tantalizingly near. No more guest suites, no more fine manners, no high, tight, choking collars and expensive clothes!</p><p>And Jaskier had run off to play <em>games.</em></p><p>Geralt sighed and turned the page over:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lost to the sea,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These lovers be,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Under the bows of our beloved tree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bearing fruit made of bliss,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As sweet as your kiss,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and my place to miss.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not his best work,” Geralt grumbled bitterly. Oh, why did Jaskier have to make things difficult! What was the point of this? All he wanted was to see him home again. He’d taken off without so much as a goodbye kiss, and now he meant to keep away longer, force Geralt to hunt him down through clues and riddles? And a day before their anniversary: the very reason Geralt had tried so hard to get through the tour and return home.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Geralt turned the note back over. He reread the opening of the note and understood at last. This was Jaskier’s way of celebrating. Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fucking prick,” he said. He was making him work for this. Geralt had planned something simple: a picnic on the lake, just a quiet evening between the two of them, but what was Jaskier if not dramatic? Of course he’d wanted something grander.</p><p>Geralt went to their room to pack up his things quickly. He was surprised when he opened the door and found Eskel waiting for him inside, his travelling clothes and boots in hand.</p><p>“I thought you went with Jaskier and Lambert,” Geralt said. He didn’t need a guard and he still worried when Jaskier went travelling off alone.</p><p>Eskel smiled and nodded towards the note. “He sent me back with the page. I had a task to perform.”</p><p>Geralt strode forward and waved the note between them. “Where is he? Tell me,” he demanded. “I’m rubbish at riddles and you know it. He’s told you where he’s gone, hasn’t he? Well then, let’s pack up and get going, now!”</p><p>“I’ve already had your things sent home; Jaskier left specific instructions. We’ll be on horseback for our journey.”</p><p>Geralt blinked. Horseback. Did that mean what he thought?</p><p>“You’ve brought Roach with you?” he asked, suddenly brightening. Roach and Pegasus had been taken home to rest after the honeymoon. They’d been travelling on ship or by coach on their reluctant tour. He then took note that his room had been emptied almost entirely, and there were only two familiar travel bags sitting on the floor at Eskel’s feet.</p><p>Eskel held the clothes forward meaningfully. “Better hurry and get changed if you want to make any progress today,” he chided.</p><p>Geralt was in and out from behind the screen in a moment and cramming his finery into a bag. He hefted both over his shoulders and dashed towards the door. “Let’s get on with it then!” he ordered. He was gone before Eskel could even laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier paced the guest room and looked out the window; he knew Geralt was due to gallop over the hill and straight into the gardens. He had Lambert waiting by the lake to spot them as they got closer. It was too risky for him to run ahead to watch on his own, so now he had to hide and wait for his arrival.</p><p>He glanced at the door as Lambert stowed away in the room as well. “How pissed off did he look when you saw him?” he asked with a chuckle as he leaned back against the window. “It’ll be a fun reunion in the end, but it’s always good to rile him up in the process.” He chuckled softly again before glancing towards the hills.</p><p>Lambert leaned back against the door with a grin. “He was lit up like the sun until he saw me standing by the tree instead of you. I’d put down money that he thought it was going to be you sitting under it. I’ve never seen him scowl so quickly.” He snickered, remembering the priceless look. “Looked plenty happy to be back with his horse though. If not for that, I think he would’ve punched me for the little wave I gave him.”</p><p>“Did you give him the next clue or leave it on the tree? Actually, I was tempted to have you tack it there with my dagger,” he admitted. He had considered waiting there for Geralt too, but he could wait one more day to see his husband. His great reveal was set for sunset tomorrow, now all that was left to do was stay out of sight.</p><p>“Glad you fucking didn’t; that dagger was expensive. You could chip it like that.” Lambert sauntered over and flopped down on the bed, his boots hanging over the side. “He’s got his clue. Should’ve seen <em>that</em> face when I gave it to him though. He’s shit at riddles. Watched him walk away, scratching his head.”</p><p>Lambert was willing to put good money down on the fact that Eskel had held Geralt’s hand through the first clue. They’d arrived later than Jaskier had been expecting and he’d watched him grow antsy, peaking at the window.</p><p>“Eskel won’t be any help with that one: it’s sheet music,” Jaskier said with a hum. “Hopefully Geralt will recognize the melody—that clue is supposed to take him until nightfall to finish, that way we’ll have enough time to prepare for tomorrow,” he explained as he finally sat in the window seat. “The other two should just be enough to keep him away until sunset.”</p><p>Lambert snorted. Sheet music. “Trust me, <em>that one</em> will take them plenty of time.” Neither Eskel nor Geralt could read sheet music. They’d have to find someone who could play it out for them, and the musicians wouldn’t be at the pub until evening.</p><p>Already the locals were having their own celebration. Since Geralt and Jaskier had come to the pub the night before the wedding, they were celebrating an anniversary of their own. The pub would be in full swing by the time Geralt figured out the clue, and Lambert may have tipped the band to play the song a few more times than necessary. Jaskier had faith, but Lambert knew just how thick Geralt could be, especially when he was so focused on a task.</p><p>“The other two are easier. After the music it’ll just be a matter of time before he finds me,” Jaskier said with a chuckle. Truth be told he had made Eskel promise to keep Geralt busy until sunset. He wanted everything to be perfect, and Geralt being a little too sharp could easily throw a wrench in all it.</p><p>Lambert sat upright once more and leaned over his knees. “Geralt’s smart about a lot of things, but he gets too fixated on riddles. He’s too literal for them. I’m telling you, if anything, he’ll end up being late. I once asked him that one about ravens and writing desks just to see how many answers he could come up with. He tossed me in the lake when I told him there was no real answer, and after no less than <em>seventeen</em> very long, very poor answers.”</p><p>“I’ll have to ask him his reasonings some time,” he said, barely hiding a laugh. “If I was really worried I would have left a clue in the nursery: that’d keep him busy for ages.” Jaskier chuckled. “But I didn’t want him teary eyed until he saw me.”</p><p>“He’d probably be stuck there staring at the note for hours before he even opened it,” Lambert replied. He could see it now: Geralt, statue stiff in front of the crib, thinking all manner of wild things, fluctuating between beet red and sheet white. “He’d probably give up the search and go beg Vesemir for help, snot running down his nose to ask if you were <em>pregnant</em> like an idiot. He’d lose all capacity for rational thinking.”</p><p>It was an exaggeration. But only <em>just.</em></p><p>“This is why I avoided talking about kids on the honeymoon—he’s a sap. I love it, but it’s lot for both of us still,” Jaskier admitted with a fond smile lingering in his expression. “Although I have no doubts that in a few years you’ll be stuck babysitting instead of body-guarding,” he teased.</p><p>“Not me. Ask Eskel or Vesemir. I’m not carrying around a drooling, snot-nosed ankle-biter.”</p><p>Despite his words, Jaskier could see that Lambert was a little bit pleased.</p><p>“You say that now,” he teased lazily before looking out the window again and quickly moving to crouch by the seat to watch. “They just came over the ridge. We might want to consider leaving the manor; I don’t want to get caught here.”</p><p>“Where should we hide out for the night?” Lambert asked. “We might bump into them if we stay too close to the pub.”</p><p>“Someone would let us stay if we asked,” Jaskier suggested. “And there’s always the church.”</p><p>Lambert shrugged. “You could bunk with me: I’ve got a place in town. But you’re taking the cot if we do. My castle, my rules. Also, I want a breakfast, just to see what all the fuss is about. Geralt says you cook.”</p><p>“Geralt worked hard for breakfast though, you’re just letting me sleep on a cot,” Jaskier teased. “That does seem like the best choice though.”</p><p>“Please, I don’t need the details,” Lambert groaned. It was a year-old story, and there were many more encounters and scenes he'd accidentally stumbled upon in the early months of their marriage. It was routine, but just as horrifying. “Think of it as my fee for helping you out with the arrangements. I was perfectly happy to have my two days off—and there’s a romp at the pub! I gave up a date for this, I’ll have you know.”</p><p>“With who? I rarely see you out of the manor, let alone out on the town.” Jaskier couldn’t help but ask. “Also I asked for your help as a friend, not a guard.”</p><p>Lambert looked at him, grinning sarcastically. “Wouldn’t <em>you</em> like to know. And you <em>should </em>know that as your <em>friend, </em>I’m definitely jacking up the fee. Do the same for Geralt when he uses that line. So are you making breakfast or what? Shouldn’t be such a burden, unless they’ve pampered you on your tour and turned you dainty, in which case I’m inclined to drop you like a hot kettle.”</p><p>“First of all, I’ve always been pampered and dainty, it doesn’t change the fact that I can cook eggs better than the manor’s chef,” Jaskier huffed. “And if you want pancakes too you’re going to tell me about this date.”</p><p>“You weren’t <em>so</em> pampered and dainty. I’ve seen worse. As for the quality of your eggs, I’ll be the judge. But since you’re offering pancakes into the mix…”</p><p>Lambert sat upright, flashing Jaskier a cock-sure smile. He reached into his pocket and fished something out. He tossed it to Jaskier. “Look familiar?” he asked.</p><p>Jaskier caught the small trinket and looked it over. It was a tie pin in the shape of a cat’s head: silver with cut emeralds embedded in the eyes.</p><p>Lambert lay back on the bed and crossed his legs, chuckling. “Think back to your reception. Wasn’t I dancing already before I snatched you from Geralt?”</p><p>“Oh, wait was his name … his father owns a ship … Aiden, right?” he asked after taking a moment to think back to the dance. “Is this new or am I just out of the loop?”</p><p>Lambert touched his nose and winked. “Aiden. I’d say you’re <em>very</em> out of the loop, but it’s still fairly new. We’ve been writing letters since we met at the reception. I’m living your cover story,” he joked.</p><p>Jaskier swatted away his hand. “To be fair I was on my honeymoon and then dealing with trade between Lettenhove and Rivia. I’m glad you’re happy though.”</p><p>“I didn’t say you were to <em>blame</em> for being out of the loop, but you were out of it anyway. Which reminds me: we’ve been getting crates of stuff from everywhere for the last few weeks. Your new friends, sharing the spoils of the route. There’s a lot of new produce in the cellar.”</p><p>“Any good wine? Or cheese? I’m trying to plan the picnic for tomorrow but so far all I have is pudding and pears,” he confessed with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>“Pudding, pears, port, and parmesan,” Lambert said. He hummed. “Do I hear a theme? ‘P’ for a perfect picnic?” He laughed and swung up to his feet. “Come on then, I’ll show you what we’ve got. There’s another interesting ‘P’ thing you might like to try. Aiden sent a small box of this pokey fruit—calls it a pineapple. Tastes nothing like an apple, but it’s interesting.”</p><p>“Parmesan isn’t good on its own—and I’ve heard a lot about pineapple but I’ve never actually tried it before. They were popular in Novigrad, but most people just <em>had</em> them. For show. They didn’t eat them.”</p><p>"Hey, I'm just trying to make words here." Then Lambert slowed down, a bit of a sheepish look on his face. "Was I ... not supposed to eat it? It smelled fruity. Didn't know what else you were supposed to do with a fruit. He sent them with a crate of other fruits—he's been travelling all over."</p><p>“No, it’s edible—it’s just really expensive. You can’t grow them anywhere near here: they’re from the south,” Jaskier said with a small grin. “He sent them <em>for you</em>, right? You should keep them; they aren’t special to Geralt and I anyway.”</p><p>Lambert looked relieved, then he made a face. “Really, I’m trying to foist them off on you. They make my tongue prickle. Didn’t much like the taste. Oh, good lords, am I a snob for it? I don’t want to tell him they’re wasted on me, but I can’t have him sending another. He’s sent <em>three </em>already.”</p><p>“Have the chef bake something with them and split it with him, it’ll be a good way to take them off your hands,” Jaskier offered. “Geralt isn’t fond of lavish things so I won’t be taking them.”</p><p>“I’ll try it, but if it’s shit, you’re taking the other two,” Lambert replied.</p><p>“Fine, and I’ll make sure he never hears of it,” Jaskier teased half-heartedly before starting for the door. “We should head into town; he’ll be distracted enough for us to slip out.”</p><p>Lambert bowed playfully. “After you, Your Disgrace,” he said. As they made their way out the back, their laughter could be heard ringing through the halls.</p><p> </p><p>There was plenty more laughter when Geralt and Eskel arrived in the pub, but Geralt’s spirits were as low as they could be. He was miserable. He’d given up on his latest clue and torn the estate apart trying to find Jaskier’s hiding place instead. Nothing. The locals tried to encourage him to join in the dance or tell him about the tour, having not spent any true time with him since he’d arrived. For Jaskier, it had been three years, but for them it had been four. It was a difficult fight to retreat to a corner and sulk over a pint.</p><p>Eskel joined him with a pint of his own and dinner in hand. “Stop sulking, I’m sure you’ll sort it out soon,” he assured him as he set down the plate in front of Geralt. “Just eat, and I’m certain you’ll feel better.”</p><p>Geralt sighed. He picked up his fork and poked at the food without interest. “Maybe I’m too stupid for him,” he grumbled. “I’m sure he thought this was supposed to be a fun game, but it’s night already and I haven’t found him. What if he thinks I’m not even looking?”</p><p>He was feeling particularly sorry for himself in a way he hadn’t for many long years. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to sit and wallow in the feeling—or else he wanted Jaskier to come bursting through the tavern doors to drag him out by his ear for making him wait so long. Either one would be fine.</p><p>“I’m sure he knows you’re looking for him, and he knows you well enough to expect this clue to take longer to sort out. Why don’t you take your mind off of it for a bit? Maybe it’ll help,” Eskel offered before taking a drink and looking out over the rest of the tavern.</p><p>The song came to an end as Geralt mindlessly shoveled his food into his mouth, very much <em>not</em> taking his mind off of things. The band struck up a new song and yet another local came skipping over to invite him to join the dance. He gave them an exhausted sigh and tried to curl further into his corner. “Can’t a man brood in peace?” he grumbled. Another insistent dancer tugged on his arm and he leaned heavily away. He didn’t feel like dancing, especially without Jaskier.</p><p>“Not tonight. Why don’t you just go dance and maybe they’ll leave you alone,” Eskel suggested with a sigh as he finished his third tankard.</p><p>“Eskel, we’ve been run ragged all over town. I can hardly sit upright, let alone dance.” He waved off the imploring dancers and hunched over to finish his meal, eyeing them warily as now and then another came too close to the table.</p><p>He and Eskel sat awhile. Now and then, here and there, he noticed a small group would fall to whispering. Well, it <em>was</em> a celebration; there were bound to be people gossiping, just as in any party. The thing that made him take notice, however, was that they often cast glances at his table when they did. Were they curious why his husband was not in attendance? He felt a pit in his stomach, anxious that new rumors might spread. It <em>was</em> the night before their anniversary after all. It was only natural that they should be spending that time together. Jaskier’s absence was bound to be noticed, he was sure.</p><p>“I wish Julian were here,” he said deliberately over the thunder of the party for the crowd’s benefit. He was beginning to sweat. Surely the people of his town had no doubts about his devotion? But his heart began to beat faster as he tried to remember their tour. They’d been clinging onto one another, wholeheartedly lovesick. There was no reason to believe anyone would have so much as a single word to say against Jaskier. And yet, he felt the panic creeping over. He didn’t want him hurt again.</p><p>And speaking of things that kept coming round, the current dance ended, bringing another song on its heels. Geralt groaned and pressed his tankard to his forehead. “How many times are they going to play that song?” he asked. What did that make it now? Four? Someone was playing a joke. He tried to tune it out, but another group abducted his table.</p><p>A younger brown-haired man spoke up first. “My lord, it’d be an honor to dance with you tonight, on the anniversary of your true homecoming,” he said politely as the other two in his group waited for Geralt’s answer anxiously.</p><p>“He’d love to,” Eskel answered before Geralt had a chance to. “This song is one of his favorites; I’m sure he’ll be able to dance to it,” he added before helping Geralt out of his seat and muttering, “Just do it so we can have some peace,” as the man was forced up.</p><p>Geralt looked back at Eskel pitifully as he was dragged onto the floor by a whole host of arms. A rousing cheer deafened all in the pub as he stepped into the crowd among old friends. Despite his anxieties, seeing so many familiar faces light up around him made him feel at home again. This time around, they were not asking hard questions about life abroad or his health. In fact, they seemed oddly incurious, asking neither about Jaskier nor the tour. They were all single-minded as they fitted him into the dance circle.</p><p>The music started up from the beginning, even louder than before. Geralt skipped and turned with a number of partners in the group dance. Within the first minute, he was smiling again and enjoying himself. It reminded him very much of when he’d taken Jaskier to the pub one year ago and they’d shared their first dance. It was the same scene, all the drinking and laughter, all his friends twirling in and out of the romp in time to the music.</p><p>The <em>music!</em></p><p>Geralt ran to the side suddenly and stood in front of the band. He couldn’t read sheet music for love or money, but he knew up was high and down was low. In one swift motion, he pulled the sheet music from his pocket and read it, listening to the band play, then he caught one section that seemed to go up and down the same as on the page.</p><p>“Eskel! It’s our song!” Geralt shouted. He waved the parchment above his head in triumph, then, much to his surprise, the music and the dance came to a grinding halt, the people around him clapping and hollering with praise.</p><p>Eskel shook his head and chuckled. “Thank god, I was worried they would have to play it again!” he shouted back over the crowd.</p><p>The lute player walked over to Geralt after that with a tired grin. “May I see that note, my lord? It looks like my music.”</p><p>Geralt handed it to him, but looked over his shoulder at Eskel, completely askance. He’d dragged him around all day and he knew? “Rat bastard!” he called.</p><p>“He needed someone to make sure you wouldn’t run late!” Eskel called back with a chuckle. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>The musician handed Geralt a new note in the middle of their conversation and hurried back to the stage.</p><p>Geralt glared up at the musician and pointed. “You’re <em>not</em> getting a tip.”</p><p>“Your husband already covered it,” he called back before playing again.</p><p>Geralt shouldered his way through the crowd, blessedly allowed to return to his table, and dropped back into his chair. “So where is he?” he growled. “It’s late, Eskel; I want to see my husband, and you know, don’t you. You said it yourself that you’re here to make sure I don’t run late—so why haven’t we found him?”</p><p>“Because he wants to be found tomorrow and you have two more clues to get through,” Eskel said bluntly. “He has something planned. I didn’t ask what it was, figured I didn’t want to know.”</p><p>Geralt’s jaw fell so low, it threatened to break off and knock upon the table. <em>“Tomorrow?”</em> he repeated. “Does he mean to keep me up all night looking? I’m not going to see him for another whole <em>day?”</em></p><p>“No you should sleep; he said the last two hints were easier,” Eskel assured him before ordering something else to eat. “Besides, you’ll need the rest.”</p><p>Geralt groaned and thunked his head down on the table. “I imagine there’s going to be more of this endless chasing?” He could walk for days, but that wasn’t what had him so knackered. He just wanted Jaskier home again. It was unfair to go off and hide somewhere without him.</p><p>“Only a little,” Eskel assured him, as he settled back into his seat. “I’m sure he misses you as well.”</p><p>“Funny way of showing it,” Geralt huffed. He sat upright again and looked over the hint. He grimaced. Easy was a relative term. "I love him, but when I find him, I'm going to kill him."</p><p>On the paper was a set of instructions for a waltz.</p><p>“I doubt that thought will last longer than a minute,” Eskel chuckled mildly.</p><p>After giving the note another look, Geralt’s mind helpfully supplied answers. They’d danced in three different places: in the pub, out in the garden, and in the great hall. These notes were all leading to places. They were already at the pub—that could be ruled out—so it had to be one of the other two. If they were going in order, it seemed likely the next clue would be waiting for them in the garden, in the center of the hedge labyrinth. Given Jaskier’s romantic inclinations, Geralt felt confident he’d find it there.</p><p>“Will there be someone in the <em>labyrinth</em> with another note?” he asked, sounding confident for the first time that whole day.</p><p>“Probably, but I doubt they’d be there tonight,” Eskel said with a faint smile on his face. “You should sleep before you do any more sleuthing tonight.”</p><p>“I don’t want to go back to an empty bed my first night home.” Geralt leaned forward on his arms. Maybe he’d be fine sleeping in the study. He’d passed out on the comfortable couch many times when he was up late working. It was better than returning alone.</p><p>“Stay here then, but I think you should rest no matter what,” Eskel insisted before patting his shoulder gently. “He just wanted to make this special for you.”</p><p>Geralt looked around the noisy pub. Sleep was out of the question. He knew Rivians, and they would be celebrating until well into the night. Besides, even amongst friends, it felt lonely. Resigned, Geralt paid his tab. “Let’s go,” he said, bumping Eskel’s arm. At least in the study it’d be quiet, and he’d be close to the garden when morning came.</p><p>Eskel nodded and followed him out. “If it makes you feel any better, he misses you too.”</p><p>“I know,” Geralt sighed. He hurried them back to the estate. The sooner they slept, the sooner they’d wake, and the sooner he’d get to see Jaskier and <em>stop </em>missing him.</p><p>Unfortunately, his plan had one flaw. The couch was as comfortable as Geralt remembered it, but sleep evaded him a long time. He was too excited to sleep, knowing he’d soon see his love again. He was also anxious. Jaskier had made a thorough plan to celebrate, yet Geralt had done nothing to reciprocate. That just wouldn’t do.</p><p>Geralt sat upright and slipped off the couch. He tugged on his trousers and crept down to the kitchen in his bare feet, a candle in hand and a mischievous smile on his lips. Below, he lit a lamp and wrapped an apron around his waist, stealing it off the hook. He lit the stove and readied the oven. In a few short minutes, he’d raided the cupboards for his ingredients.</p><p>In the brief time before their honeymoon departure, Geralt had copied down a number of his recipes for the cook, keeping only the most secret ones for himself in his box, so that the staff might have something to experiment with and enjoy in his absence. There had been a lot of crooning over familiar hometown cuisines when some of the staff recognized dishes that they’d had in childhood, or on trips and adventures of their own. These recipe cards were kept in a special box on the windowsill, free for all to borrow from as they pleased. About the grandest things to be found within were special harvest dishes, and they were still the sort of dishes any common person would be able to make without fear of unusual or expensive ingredients.</p><p>Geralt fingered through the cards until he found the one he wanted. He began measuring out flour at once. Neatly, methodically, he cracked and separated a number of eggs and whipped them with honey over the stove. In a short matter of time, he had the makings of a sweet custard.</p><p>Putting it aside, he greased a tin and whipped a batter together. He hummed as he went, delighting in his task. Just as he had a weakness for pudding, he’d noticed Jaskier had a weakness for cake and custard tarts. So, he would take the best of both. He would make a custard cake.</p><p>Geralt chuckled as he slid the tin into the oven. There was something so wonderfully sneaky about baking in the middle of the night.</p><p>Little did he know there was another sneak about the manor. Vesemir, up late with the house accounts, had heard the study door click open. He’d gotten up to see if Geralt might want a late night drink with him, as he’d not seen much of Geralt since he’d been on tour. In the absence of the young couple, household management fell to Vesemir, who’d been appointed trustee long ago for such situations. He had to admit, he’d been quite bored since Geralt’s return; Geralt had taken on many of his old duties, even on tour, overseeing the management of the region’s exports and such at large. However, the house management had still fallen to Vesemir, and as such, it was up to him to review with Geralt all that he’d missed since he’d been away: the many gracious shipments from new partners, for instance. The kitchen and cellar were quite overstocked.</p><p>So it was with these things in mind that Vesemir had opened his door to meet his restless lord for a casual chat, but he’d stopped when he saw Geralt’s sly expression. He’d watched Geralt pause at corners, scurrying on tip-toe to the kitchen. Curious, Vesemir had followed behind, and from his vantage point at the top of the kitchen steps, he now crouched to watch Geralt potter around. He smiled, listening to the young lord humming and mumbling to himself.</p><p><em>“A sweet bouquet of meadow-gay,”</em> Geralt sang under his breath.</p><p>Vesemir remembered when Geralt had made the song up as a small boy. He’d confused parts from ‘meadowsweet’ and ‘nosegay,’ mashing the two words together.</p><p>Vesemir was surprised. The song was something old and forgotten to him, having not heard it since Geralt was <em>quite</em> young—knee-high, as it were. It touched something sweet and familiar, brushed away at old cobwebs in his memory. He remembered a time when he’d last seen Geralt so expressive. He stayed only a moment longer to listen before silently slipping away. He knew it was a private scene, and he knew who it was meant for.</p><p>Geralt cleaned up while he waited for the cake to bake. He washed his utensils and scrubbed the apron, wringing it out and hanging it to dry. He checked the cake, then dawdled around the kitchen more, looking for something else to do. There were lots of crates and things sitting around, probably delivered late in the day. He unpacked and organized them neatly in the pantry, then stacked the empty crates outside the delivery door. Quickly, he hurried back to the oven to check again and found the cake not ready. He sighed and closed the door again. Of course, he knew opening the oven allowed the heat to escape and slowed things down, but he wanted to be sure not to let it burn. That made him impatient and overcautious.</p><p>Bored, he found a plate of fruit cut and covered in waxed cloth: someone’s leftover snack. He’d lifted the covering, curious, and found some odd yellow fruit underneath with a rough, brownish-green rind. He tried a small piece and swallowed it down quickly when he tasted how strange it was. Probably gone bad. But he was the sort to not let anything go to waste, and habit had forced him to swallow rather than spit—he only hoped it wouldn’t make him sick later. He covered the rest over again and let it be, rummaging through the pantry for where he knew one of the kitchen maids kept a stash of toffees, desperately in need of something to take the taste away. In the process, he found the old picnic basket tucked away on a low shelf. He pulled it out with a nostalgic smile. It would be perfect.</p><p>Chewing a pilfered toffee, Geralt pulled the cake from the oven. Cooling it took an age and he was quite tired by the end, but it had been a success. With extreme care, he transferred it to a large plate and packed it in the basket. Again, he washed, then put the lights out to mark the end of his little venture, the basket cradled under his arm. He was in high spirits when he returned to the study. When he finally went to sleep, it was to the sweet smell of fresh custard wafting over from the desk. He couldn’t wait until morning.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was nearly noon by the time Lambert finally finished the breakfast the duke had laid out for them. Julian had somehow managed to make pancakes, potatoes, eggs, and a whole assortment of breakfast items for them both by the time the sun rose over the town. His Grace would never admit it of course, but Lambert figured half of the reason the noble made so much was to keep his mind off of his own nerves. In the last few hours before something important, Julian always seemed dangerously close to choking. Lambert had seen it before the wedding, before they'd reached Eskalott, and even before they reached Lettenhove. Usually those hours were filled with fretful composing, so the stress-cooking was a welcome change.</p><p>Lambert meandered through town on his way back to the estate, being sure to take the longest route possible. This was the second-to-last hint after all, and he didn't want to risk Geralt arriving to the final point in the hunt only to find his husband still setting up. He would never hear the end of it if that were the case. Besides, frustrating Geralt was always part of his job description, and making the man wait to continue his chase would certainly accomplish that much.</p><p>As he reached the hedgerow he started whistling, announcing his presence as he wound his way through the labyrinth. He didn't hurry along the paths—actually he considered taking a wrong turn or two just to draw things out further. But it was more than likely that frustration would run over into bloodlust, so he continued with his lazy pace without detour until he reached the center of the labyrinth.</p><p>There was Geralt, sitting on the bench to one side, a basket by his feet, his legs bouncing. Around him lay the scattered evidence of his nervous waiting: An assortment of different wreaths woven with flowers from the garden. He looked like he’d been there for <em>hours.</em></p><p>“Took you long enough,” Geralt complained. “I heard you whistling all the way from the entrance, you slowcoach.” His leg stopped bouncing the minute he was on his feet. He rushed to meet Lambert and held out a hand expectantly. “Hurry up and give me the hint; I’ve been here since sun-up.”</p><p>"Relax for a second, I have something else for you before you get the hint." Lambert hummed as he shrugged off his pack and moved past Geralt to sit at the bench. "Your husband was worried you'd come out too early, like an idiot, and insisted I bring you leftovers," he teased before he pulled out a few wrapped parcels form the bag.</p><p>Geralt let the jab slide. He resumed his place on the bench and smiled when he unwrapped the makings of a delicious breakfast. He’d been too eager to eat that morning. The gesture filled his heart with warmth. “Jaskier made this for me?” he asked.</p><p>"Technically he made it for me," Lambert teased again as he fished the note out of the bag and flipped it in his hand a few times.</p><p>Geralt paused, his fork an inch from his mouth, and threw him a grumpy look. “Leftovers,” he mumbled, understanding now. “So he stayed with <em>you</em> last night.”</p><p>"Where else would he stay? You would have seen him in the inn and it’s too suspicious at the manor."</p><p>Geralt sulked as he ate. Didn’t mean he had to <em>like </em>it. “Did you at <em>least</em> let him take the bed?”</p><p>"He stayed in the cot, pulled the whole ‘friend’ excuse," Lambert teased before stealing a strip of bacon.</p><p>“Hey, you already had yours.” Geralt scooted away on the bench and hunched over his breakfast protectively. “I think that bacon is a fair trade for my hint,” he added, eyeing the paper.</p><p>“Fine, fine, take it, and take your time; better to be late than early here,” Lambert huffed before handing him the note.</p><p>Geralt unfolded it quickly, excited to be getting on. “I would rather be just on time, keeping neither one of us waiting.”</p><p>The note was short and simple:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nestled in the roots and nestled in your arms, a quiet place to be, and our first moment alone in so long. Amongst the roots I still rest, and I wait for you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Geralt knew the place right away. The tree by the lake where Jaskier had gone to hide the day of his parents’ arrival. “It doesn’t rhyme,” he joked, tucking the note into his pocket. “I thought all his notes were supposed to rhyme. He’s a poet and all.”</p><p> “He gave up on that one. Good luck with finding the last clue: it’s already hidden there. You just have to get it,” he offered before getting up. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Tomorrow? Will we not see you at the end of the game?” Geralt asked. He quickly ruled out a surprise party.</p><p>“It’s your anniversary, not mine, Geralt,” Lambert answered back with a snort. “There’s no reason to drag us along for your surprise.”</p><p>“So that means it’ll be just Jaskier and I.” Geralt hummed, a humorous smile on his lips. What a suggestive arrangement. “I assume you’ll be staying in town tonight. Did you ever get around to buying that ball of wax?” Knowing Jaskier, Lambert might need it.</p><p>“Sadly, no. I might go camp on the far side of town, next to the river,” Lambert grumbled. “He was nice enough to not mention that, but I guess I can only ask for so much from an idiot in love.”</p><p>Geralt chuckled and scooped to pick up one of his many wreaths. With a well-aimed toss, it flew onto Lambert’s head most satisfactorily. “From two!” he corrected, small chuckles turned to laughter.</p><p>“Oh no, just one idiot—the other is a love sick <em>fool.”</em> Lambert huffed, ignoring the crown and heading off. It might be safest to stay with Aiden tonight …</p><p>As he departed, Geralt wondered which he’d meant to be the idiot and which the fool. It hardly mattered. He sat down to finish his breakfast and took his time tidying up. Lambert had done him the service of leaving the pack behind, and Geralt collected his dishes in it. Since there was no hurry, he took himself to the kitchen with them, crowns threaded on his arm to be distributed to whatever lucky folks happened to cross his path. He washed the dishes and set the pack aside for Lambert to collect later, all the crowns distributed but for one. This he tucked in his basket for Jaskier, being the very best and brightest.</p><p>Geralt meandered beside the lake on his way to the tree. So, Jaskier was stalling for time. If he’d <em>really</em> wanted to stall, he might’ve just sent Eskel to him with a fishing rod, but that wouldn’t be romantic. How much plotting had gone into this whole silly scheme? Lambert was probably the one to suggest using riddles—Geralt’s instinct for the first clue had been to take a boat all the way back to <em>Novigrad</em> and check the orchard.</p><p>“Maybe I’m the idiot after all,” he said to himself, grinning.</p><p>When he came upon the tree at last, he set down his basket to inspect things carefully. The dirt and old leaves at the roots had been disturbed recently, that much was clear, but Geralt couldn’t immediately pick out where the last hint was hiding amongst the gnarled and tangled roots of the tree. After a little digging Geralt came across a box with a buttercup burned into the lid. It was clear that this was the last clue, but when he opened it, it lacked a note. All that was inside was a long, pale-blue ribbon with honeysuckle and sunflowers embroidered into it.</p><p>Geralt smiled. He wanted to lift the ribbon from its box, but he was afraid of dirtying it with his hands after all his digging. In fact, he’d have to tell Jaskier off for burying such a nice box in the first place, but that would come much later. But very soon, he frowned. Where was his hint?</p><p>He sat awhile, turning the box over in his hands. He inspected the dirt and the tree for another note, even walking around the area in case it might’ve been blown away by the wind, but he found nothing. “What does it mean?” he asked himself aloud. He thought the last two hints were supposed to be <em>easy.</em></p><p>The ribbon was similar to the one Jaskier had woven into his hair so long ago. He tried to remember where the first time had been. The study? The bedroom? He tucked the box in his hand and went off to search the house. On his way, he tried to think if it might instead be a spot in the garden. They had no sunflowers, but there were tendrils of honeysuckle along the fence. He searched and found no hints, and no Jaskier.</p><p>Inside, the study was as he’d left it in the night. There was no sign anybody had been through. Geralt went up to his bedroom, almost expecting to see Jaskier sprawled cheekily on the bed waiting for him, but the bed was made, the sheets folded and waiting for their return, everything dusted and aired out before their arrival and left alone since. He took the opportunity to wash himself and the box, braiding the fine ribbon in his hair with a smile. That’d be a fine way to greet Jaskier. The box he left by his bedside when he continued his search.</p><p>It was a long one: nearly two hours of checking the least likely places, all of them twice over, and by the time he dragged his feet across the entryway carpet for seemingly the twentieth time, the basket and cake threatened to rip his arms from their sockets. He was tired, and his fine mood was now more than a little spoiled by the chase. He groaned and lay on the carpet, prompting sympathetic looks and giggles from a few passing servants going about their business.</p><p>Vesemir nearly tripped over Geralt as he made his rounds through the manor. He was familiar with Geralt’s rug-lying tendencies but he had prayed that they’d been left in his youth. Sadly, it appeared that wasn’t the case.</p><p>He nudged Geralt with his foot gently before he spoke. “Get up. You look utterly hopeless like this,” he grumbled lowly as he watched his lord.</p><p>“I <em>am</em> hopeless,” Geralt grumbled in reply, face pushed to the floor. “I’ve lost all hope of finding him.” Without even bothering to raise his head, he tugged at the end of the ribbon so Vesemir might see. “This was the last hint and I have no idea what it means. I’ve looked in every place he’s tied a ribbon in my hair—and everywhere <em>else</em> besides. I’m never going to find him. I’ve ruined his game.” And their anniversary, but he hardly needed to say so. The sun was coming down now, he hadn’t seen his husband in over a week, and he was tired and prone to self-pity. This was the end for him.</p><p>“He’s been on the hillside for half an hour; stop wallowing and go to him. Someone is going to hurt themselves stepping over you if you keep laying there,” he said with a heavy sigh. “And you haven’t ruined anything, just go.”</p><p>Geralt rolled over, wide-eyed, and broke out into a beaming smile. He leapt up and dashed towards the front door, then returned a moment later to collect his forgotten basket and offer Vesemir a quick, “Thank you!” before he was off again like a whirlwind set loose in a field of dandelions, all a-flurry.</p><p>Geralt ran up the coach drive and cut across the path through the grass, too eager to bother with taking the proper way. His boot slipped on the grass, but he only laughed and caught himself, pushing up again. And there, waiting for him on the hill, was his love.</p><p>“Jaskier!” he shouted, waving a hand high.</p><p>Jaskier laughed when Geralt slipped but rose to his feet as soon as he got up again. "Love! I was worried you misread the last clue!" He giggled before running down the slope towards him and jumping up for a hug. He was smiling so wide his face hurt, and past him on the hill was a full picnic laid out, a bouquet of buttercups and gladiolas resting in the center.</p><p>Geralt gripped him with all his might, relived at last to see him. He chuckled and told Jaskier the truth of the matter. “Your clue was shit—I didn’t understand a word of it. Vesemir told me where to find you.”</p><p>"Technically there weren't any words, and truth be told, I was running out of ideas,” he huffed before kissing his cheek anyways. "Happy Anniversary, Geralt."</p><p>“I was too excited to remember what the clue was for a minute,” Geralt replied, humming happily. “Happy Anniversary, Jaskier.”</p><p>"I hope you didn't mind my gift too much," Jaskier teased before stepping away from him and taking his hand in his.</p><p>“I forget whether I did or not,” Geralt said, too overjoyed to finally have Jaskier by his side, all the other unpleasantness forgotten. He swung the basket in his free hand a little, grinning. “I’ve got something for you too. I couldn’t sleep last night, so I got up and made it. I think it will be a nice addition to your surprise.” He nodded towards the thoughtful picnic. It was just what he’d like to have done himself. His husband knew him well, it seemed.</p><p>“You're adorable," Jaskier said with a little laugh. He pulled Geralt back to the blanket with him and took a seat. "I also brought you flowers. I didn't know if you had a favorite, so I decided on one of mine with one that fits you.”</p><p>Geralt didn’t have any particular favorite flower, but buttercups had started to take up a special residence in his heart. “I’ve got some flowers for you too.” He opened his basket and took out the crown, propping it on Jaskier’s head. He leaned back to admire him, then took up Jaskier’s bouquet. He twirled a buttercup between his fingers and it felt as though he’d never stop smiling.</p><p>Jaskier grinned back at him for a moment before he settled against his side. "I considered ruining all of this earlier when you were riding in," he teased before picking up a bottle of wine and pouring them both a glass.</p><p>“I would’ve been perfectly happy if you had. You really love to tease. I just wish you wouldn’t do it from afar.” Geralt tucked his arm around Jaskier and sighed contentedly. “I missed you. I don’t see why you needed a whole week to organize a picnic,” he added with a chuckle.</p><p>"Well, I decided to organize you a tour of our Eskalott, all of the little places and memories that were just ours," Jaskier hummed before taking a sip of his wine.</p><p>Geralt leaned needily into his side. “But I was <em>lonely</em>,” he protested. “You left me with that stuffy viscount all week. And you didn’t even kiss me goodbye.”</p><p>"I <em>did</em> kiss you goodbye—you're so dramatic!" Jaskier chuckled before turning Geralt's head and drawing him into a kiss.</p><p>Geralt closed his eyes and leaned into it, pushing more until Jaskier was laying on his back, Geralt resting over him. He pulled away with a smile. “Now <em>that’s</em> a kiss. What you gave me before barely qualified as a peck.”</p><p>"Fine, you're ridiculous, love," Jaskier teased as he brushed a strand of hair from Geralt's eyes. "I'll make up for it tonight.”</p><p>“Hmm, I’d say you’re making up for it now, but who am I to deny you?” Geralt sat up and pulled Jaskier along with him. “Well then, would you like to see what I made you?”</p><p>"Of course, love." Jaskier settled into his lap. He glanced over at his half-spilled glass and picked it up again to take a drink.</p><p>Geralt refilled his glass for him. “Sorry about that,” he chuckled, giving Jaskier’s cheek an apologetic kiss. He reached forward to pull the basket closer and flip the top back. Then, he lifted the lid from the plate, revealing the custard cake within.</p><p>"Oh, that looks fantastic," he said, looking over the dish, "I brought dinner along, so we can have that after."</p><p>“Did you cook it yourself?” Geralt looked curiously at the setup Jaskier had so carefully prepared. He remembered Jaskier once saying that he only made breakfast, but he was one to underplay his talents. He wondered what lay under the covered dishes.</p><p>"I had some help, but mostly, yes," Jaskier said with a little chuckle. "It isn't very complicated, but I thought you would like it."</p><p>“Well, I’ve had a long day and I haven’t eaten since you sent Lambert with breakfast—for lunch. Why don’t you show me the fruits of your labor?”</p><p>"Just promise me you won't laugh," Jaskier said as he opened up his own basket and pulled out a few chicken and vegetable kabobs, and some pierogis as well. "I made the skewers, but the cooks made the rest."</p><p>“What’s there to laugh about? Did someone forget to fill the pierogi?” Geralt picked up his wine glass and clinked it against Jaskier’s. “Reminds me of our day at the beach last year.”</p><p>"Exactly why I made them, actually," he admitted with a little smile before continuing. "And they're just meat and vegetables on sticks, they truly aren't very impressive."</p><p>Geralt scoffed. “I don’t need fancy things. You know me.” He picked one stick from the plate and leaned back to chew while laying down, his wine glass at his side. “Tastes good,” he said.</p><p>"I'm glad you like it, love." Jaskier hummed before eating one of the pierogis with a smile. "I have dessert too, but we don't need to worry about that yet."</p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if I’ve gained an inch or two around the waist on this tour; between you and our many gracious hosts, I’ve been shockingly well fed. Overfed, as the case may be.” He chuckled and raised his skewer in the air, waving it in a little circle.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind you getting a little soft there," Jaskier teased before poking Geralt's stomach gently. "I figured that would happen when we had kids. Looking forward to it, truthfully."</p><p>Geralt looked up at the sky, resting his free hand where Jaskier had poked. His face took on a dreamy quality. It had been a year since they’d last broached the subject. In that time, their story had spread to many courts across the continent, and their hosts would pester them constantly for future plans, but Geralt and Jaskier had themselves not spoken of it, merely waving off their questions with vague responses about needing to be settled first.</p><p>He imagined he could hear the knock of the hobby horse echoing from the estate.</p><p>Jaskier set aside his glass and moved to lay beside Geralt. He looked up at the clouds with him and laced his fingers with Geralt's. "I know that look," he said gently. "Tell me what you're thinking about," he prompted as he settled against him.</p><p>Geralt twirled his empty stick and tossed it aside. “Just the future,” he said. “Silly things.”</p><p>"Indulge me, I love those silly little things," he said warmly. "They always make me smile."</p><p>“Firstly, that I had the thought that until she was at least ten, I wanted her nowhere near a kabob skewer in case she hurt herself on the pointed end.” Geralt covered his face, feeling ridiculous at the very notion. He was going to be outrageously overprotective—or at least until he’d settled into parenthood. “Or he. It doesn’t particularly matter which,” he said quickly. “Just no sharp objects until they’re older. I’ll be sanding down table corners the day they learn to toddle.”</p><p>"What about when we teach them how to protect themselves? I started fencing lessons when I was seven, I figured you would want them to do the same," Jaskier teased gently. "Ten seems a little too old, don't you think? Besides, if you don't get a little scratched up as a kid, you'll always be afraid of falling."</p><p>“I’m obviously exaggerating,” Geralt said, pulling one hand down to give him a sarcastic glance. “Vesemir would probably have our kid flailing a sword around in the yard at <em>five</em>. A wooden one, certainly, but a sword nonetheless.”</p><p>Geralt shuffled at his side, getting closer. Shyly, he squeezed their hands together. “After … in another year or two, do you think we might start looking?” He hurried to assure Jaskier that there was still plenty that needed overseeing before then, and that he was perfectly satisfied with the way things were. It was a question purely of curiosity. After all, once you’re a father, you’re a father all your life. There were still plenty of things they’d like to do before then: lots of travelling and exploration for instance. No hurry, no rush. It would happen when it happened.</p><p>“I just like thinking about it,” Geralt assured him. “But I promise, not too often.”</p><p>“I like thinking about it too, and in a year or so we’ll look, I promise,” Jaskier assured him with a little smile. “I can’t wait to raise them with you.”</p><p>Geralt could hear the worry in Jaskier’s voice as he spoke. Truth be told he could see it in his eyes too. As excited as the man was he still wasn’t sure of any of it.</p><p>Geralt turned over on his elbow to look at Jaskier. “I’d be just as happy with a dog,” he said, realizing the kind of pressure he might be putting on him. “Most of all, I’m just looking forward to a long life with you. It's just that all the talk on our tour had me thinking.”</p><p>“I know, love. Trust me, I’ve been thinking about it too. I’m excited, truly I am. It’s just a lot to think around—and, well, I just worry I won’t be good at it,” Jaskier rambled on as he stared up at the sky. “I want the best for them, and what if I’m not the best?”</p><p>Geralt sat up on his knees to cradle Jaskier’s face in his hands. “Look at me. Neither of us is going to be the best. There is no mythological best parent. If it ever comes, all that we could hope to be is <em>our</em> best. And we won’t be in it alone: we’ll have your parents to help us, and Vesemir. Eskel and Lambert would never allow us to do it without their involvement either. We already have plenty of advantages to help us along. We’ll never have to worry about providing for the child, for a start. Financially, we’re more than secure. The child will never want for love and attention. Your good nature will ensure no harm ever comes to them, and I’ll do my best not to give into every little demand so they grow up unspoiled. Just being there to support them, keeping them from harm, and teaching them will be enough.”</p><p>Jaskier kissed his palm gently and met his eyes with a slight smile. “I don’t know how you always manage to do this to me: you settle my nerves with a few honest words, and that soft look in your eyes. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too. I think that might be how.” Geralt wrapped Jaskier up in his arms, holding him comfortingly. “We can start small. One thing a day. We can watch a child from town for an afternoon while some friends go to dinner to start with. I have plenty of friends with children of all ages. We can interview nursemaids and ask their advice. We have plenty of time to be ready.” Geralt chuckled. “If that’s too much, we can start with a couple of plants.”</p><p>“I think a dog and babysitting might be the best first steps,” Jaskier teased before moving to straddle his waist and steal a kiss.</p><p>“Ah, now it becomes a question of what <em>breed</em> of dog,” Geralt said. “So many choices.”</p><p>“Corgi. Or Doberman. Up to you,” Jaskier teased as he settled against his chest.</p><p>“A Corgi would be fun to watch waddle to and fro, but we might be <em>begging</em> for the fae to show up on our doorstep with one. There’s a unicorn that roams these parts, you know. If there’s a unicorn, I’m sure the woods are fraught with fairies.”</p><p>“We could always get both,” Jaskier teased. “Might be nice to have a pair.”</p><p>“I’d prefer a dog with long hair. They’re more fun to pet, and we might annoy some pushy guests who muscle their way into overstaying their visits with all the dog hair it’d leave on their clothes,” Geralt said with a wicked grin. Then he winked and added, “Maybe a big white dog—a sort of mascot, since I’ve retired the mantle of the White Wolf of Rivia.”</p><p>“A Great Pyrenees?” he offered. “They look like a bear more than a wolf but they’re big and fluffy.” Jaskier chuckled.</p><p>“Sounds promising. Big enough for a child to saddle up and ride?” he joked. That’d make quite a picture.</p><p>“A little child maybe,” he chuckled. “Maybe that’ll be your next birthday present.”</p><p>Geralt hummed as he looked up at Jaskier. “The child or the dog?”</p><p>“The dog,” he chuckled before swatting his shoulder. “You’re ridiculous.”</p><p>“But I made you laugh,” Geralt said, looking smug and proud as a cat. “Now get off of me so we can enjoy the wonderful dinner you made. I’m kind of trapped here.”</p><p>“Fine, fine.” He moved off of him for a moment and picked up a skewer for himself. “Save some room for dessert, I made something special.”</p><p>“Oh? What kind of special?” Geralt asked, popping a pierogi in his mouth.</p><p>“Sentimental special?” he hummed before eating a bite. “You’ll like it.”</p><p>“Sentimental as in chocolate, fruit, or caramel?”</p><p>“Fruit.” He paused for a moment. “What sentimental thing did we eat chocolate for?”</p><p>“Nothing. I just like chocolate,” Geralt replied.</p><p>“Ah, I’ll have to keep that in mind next time I plan a surprise,” he teased.</p><p>Geralt ate two more skewers before offering Jaskier some of his cake, thinking that the time for desert had come. He looked eagerly around to see what Jaskier had in store for them. Jaskier’s surprises never disappointed. True, the surprise hunt around town had been a weary slog at the lowest point, but the end result made it worth all the trouble.</p><p>"So, what's for desert?" he asked.</p><p>“Stewed pears—from our tree,” Jaskier said as he pulled out a container that was still warm to the touch. “I thought it was fitting.”</p><p>Geralt’s smile turned into an expression more of awe. “Our first harvest,” he whispered. He hadn’t seen any pears on the tree. Then, he furrowed his brow in confusion. “But … it’s still too early for pears. How did any grow?”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure either, but they’re a little magic I guess, so we were just lucky,” he insisted with a smile. “I guess it wanted to give us an anniversary gift.”</p><p>“Maybe it did. Love is an important part of their history.” His voice was slightly strained when he spoke. The very idea of a <em>tree</em> giving them a present was absurd, but the thought warmed something in his chest. A magic tree, affirming that their love was true and worthy of a small bit of magic … he accepted the container with shaking hands.</p><p>Jaskier kissed his cheek before grabbing them both a fork. “Why don’t you try some with me? I had to borrow your recipe so you’ll know if I did it right.”</p><p>Geralt grinned once more at that. “Did you go rooting around in the recipe box?” he asked. It <em>would</em> explain why Jaskier needed him outside of the house all day.</p><p>“Maybe …” he chuckled before stabbing a pear and holding it up for Geralt. “Just try it?”</p><p>Geralt flopped down in Jaskier’s lap, arms folded under his head. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, looking very pleased with himself. <em>“Aaah,”</em> he said, cheekily.</p><p>Jaskier pressed it to his nose first before letting him take a bite. “Somehow this is always a surprise. I never expected you to be so playful when we first met.”</p><p>Geralt made a startled grunt and wiped at his nose with the back of his hand. He glared up at Jaskier then took his bite with a slight huff. “I didn’t have much call to be playful before you came along,” he said, chewing. He swallowed, then settled into a gloomy expression. “I know I’ve got a stern face into the deal as well. People tell me I always look angry.”</p><p>“I don’t mind when you look serious either. It’s quite attractive, actually. Truth be told, that’s why I went to talk to you that night. There was something enticing about that glare,” he teased.</p><p>Geralt sighed. “Yeah. So I’ve heard.”</p><p>There were people who were attracted to him for the edge of danger and roughness he seemed to have about him. There were many who’d looked at him in the past and wanted only a quick fuck. He’d been lonely when he’d met Jaskier and had accepted that role of a good time with some reluctance. It was fine, and he could live with it for a night of company.</p><p>But then Jaskier had showed him genuine affection. He’d been loving and sweet. He’d asked Geralt to stay. He let that anger go, remembering where he was now, and who he was with. He was with someone who treated him gently, who he could in turn be soft towards. Still, there was a reason he kept his mirror tucked away in the wardrobe.</p><p>“I wanted to get behind it too,” Jaskier said. “You looked like a scared dog in some ways back then. Always on guard, tense. It meant a lot for you to trust and be soft with me,” he added gently as he ran his hand through Geralt’s hair.</p><p>Geralt moved his hands to rest on his chest. He looked down at first, then up at Jaskier again, bolstered by the familiar comfort of Jaskier’s hands in his hair. “I’m glad that you sometimes wake up before me,” was all he said. He no longer startled at the movement. He hadn’t for many months now. It was his wish come true.</p><p>Jaskier smiled back. He twirled a strand of hair around his finger as he watched him. “I am too,” he added warmly before holding the fork out to him again. “It’s going to get cold.”</p><p>Geralt opened his mouth, the faintest bit of a smile now returned. He ate the second piece slower than the first. “I got the recipe from an old sailor,” he explained.<br/>
“Well, he’s a miller these days—remember the one I told you about with the cottage? I think the sea air made his pears saltier. Yours are just right for me.”</p><p>“I added some cinnamon to them too, maybe that’s why.” He finished off the piece of pear on the fork. “Spices are always the upside of being home.”</p><p>“Money does provide for more variety,” Geralt agreed, licking his lips. “Nice beds, regular baths … I think I’ve finally gotten used to the pampering, if not the wardrobe.”</p><p>“I like seeing you all dressed up,” Jaskier teased before setting aside the container to focus on his fiddling. “I did consider wearing one of your travel shirts for the picnic.”</p><p>“I miss seeing you in my shirts.” Geralt rolled in his lap to hug his arms around him. They’d been so starched and pressed during their tour that there’d been little opportunity. Here, they could finally relax.</p><p>Jaskier chuckled, ever fond, and lazily wove braids into his hair. “Maybe tonight then,” he offered. “They smell like you and I like sleeping in them.”</p><p>“Who said I’m letting you sleep tonight?” Geralt asked, attempting to tease, himself already drowsy, curled up against Jaskier as he was.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll wear it tomorrow when we lounge around together, and if you intend to keep me up all night you should do so before you fall asleep,” he teased.</p><p>Geralt groaned. “Can’t get up. Carry me.”</p><p>“I can’t carry you, you’re too big,” he whined back.</p><p>“Coward. You’ve never even tried,” he said, eyes snapping open with challenge, suddenly bright and alert. “And don’t try to say you don’t have the muscle for it; I’ve seen you naked. You hide a lot under those trim doublets of yours.”</p><p>“You make me feel smaller,” he huffed before trying to wiggle out of his arms. “I’ll drag you back if that’s what you want.”</p><p>“No, I want to be carried in. Do it, or I’ll tell Eskel who <em>really</em> ate the last of his jerky,” he threatened.</p><p>“Stand up so I can get a good hold then.” He crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke.</p><p>Geralt grinned triumphantly and stood. He held his own arms out, ready to be embraced. “Shall we?” he asked.</p><p>Jaskier picked him up bridal style and kissed him to shut him up before starting down the hill.</p><p>Geralt actually flushed at that. He’d mostly been teasing, yet Jaskier had swept him up quite a lot easier than he’d expected. Now he worried that Jaskier might slip or drop him and he swiftly wrapped his arms around his neck.</p><p>He cleared his throat then said, “You’re strong,” very quietly.</p><p>“Not as strong as you, but strong enough,” Jaskier replied, a little blush rising to his cheeks. “I might not be able to carry you all the way.”</p><p>Geralt hesitated to say he might <em>have</em> to; he was sure his legs would crumple under him the moment Jaskier put him down. “That’s fine,” he replied, pushing the thought to the side. “I didn’t say you had to carry me all the way to bed.”</p><p>“I can probably make it halfway to the door?” he offered as he readjusted his grip and continued along.</p><p>“Maybe we can take turns,” Geralt joked. “Then you can carry me from the hall to the bedroom once you’ve had a rest.” His mind so helpfully supplied an appealing image of Jaskier tossing him onto the bed. The red in his cheeks grew darker.</p><p>“We’ll see,” he hummed as they continued along towards the house. “I’m starting to get tired though.”</p><p>“Shall we switch?” Geralt asked. He tried not to sound disappointed. He was thoroughly enjoying being manhandled for a change, but it was only fair to be polite.</p><p>“You don’t have to carry me. I <em>did</em> just have you run all over town looking for me.”</p><p>Geralt gripped him tighter, nuzzling his face up against Jaskier’s jaw. “Hmm, that’s true.” He pressed a few lazy kisses to Jaskier’s skin, enjoying himself immensely.</p><p>Jaskier bit his lip and adjusted his grip again. “I might drop you if you keep doing that …” he mumbled softly.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” Geralt asked, teasing with warm breath against his neck.</p><p>“No,” he said quickly. “Don’t,” he insisted as he started off again.</p><p>Geralt wrapped his arms more securely around Jaskier’s shoulders, nibbling at his neck with renewed fervor. “Hurry,” he whispered, sucking a mark on his skin. Fuck, it’d been too long.</p><p>Jaskier sped up a bit and managed to hold him until they reached the door. He barely hid a moan as Geralt left the last mark, and hardly warned him as he set him on his feet.</p><p>Geralt caught himself against the doorway and pulled Jaskier in for a long kiss. “That was impressive,” he said. “The hill was quite far from here.”</p><p>“My arms are tired,” Jaskier mumbled before pulling him back into another kiss and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.</p><p>Geralt tugged at Jaskier’s thighs until he was wrapped around his hips. “Don’t worry,” he panted. “I can carry you the rest of the way.”</p><p>Jaskier crossed his ankles behind his husband’s back and pulled him into another kiss as they walked through the foyer. “I missed you,” he mumbled softly before kissing along his neck.</p><p>Geralt hissed and braced himself with a hand to the wall for a moment, trying not to get too excited from one little kiss. It was difficult. Even so, he marched on, knowing that their destination would make it that much sweeter.</p><p>“Fuck, not as much as I missed you,” Geralt replied. He was extra careful on the stairs, one arm under Jaskier, the other on the rail to keep them steady.</p><p>Jaskier let up a bit on the stairs and moved to whisper in his ear instead. “Love, if only you knew what I’ve been imagining for tonight this past week, I doubt you would last long enough to make it to our door,” he purred. “I want you to have me screaming tonight, to fuck me until I hardly know my own name. I want you to make me yours again.”</p><p>Geralt paused midway to regain his composure, Jaskier’s words sending an electric thrill down his spine. “When did you ever <em>stop</em> being mine?” he growled. He lay Jaskier down at the top of the landing, and none too gently at that. The next instant, he was on Jaskier’s neck again, scratching at his skin with his teeth.</p><p>Jaskier cried out sharply and tangled a hand in his hair. “Fuck—when the marks from last time faded,” he whined as he pulled him closer. “I need the reminder.”</p><p>“Whether you remember or not doesn’t change the fact. Whatever marks I leave on your skin, it’s impossible to forget the one that always stays.” He stroked a finger against Jaskier’s ring meaningfully. He rolled Jaskier over, then pressed a hand to his shoulder, leaning close to kiss the shell of Jaskier’s ear. “And this mark, lest we forget. It’s been a year, yet traces of the scar remain. You’ll always be mine, Jaskier.”</p><p>Jaskier let his head fall to the side slightly at the touch. “Remind me,” he taunted gently. His heart was pounding in his chest. He loved when Geralt was like this: it always sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>“Oh? Here, in the middle of the hall where the staff comes and goes?” Geralt rolled his hips slowly, pressing his clothed erection against Jaskier’s back. “I know they’ve <em>heard</em> enough to know what goes on behind closed doors, but do you really want them to see? Do you want me to share these faces you make?”</p><p>Jaskier pressed back against him and glanced over his shoulder. “Do you want to share me with them more than you already have to?” he purred back. “I’m more than happy to be put on display, but then you won’t be the only one to know exactly what I look like when you make me scream.”</p><p>“I think you’re bluffing,” Geralt shot. He leaned up, keeping himself out of Jaskier’s reach. “I’m willing to believe you’d like to be watched, but I don’t buy for one moment that you’ve want to share <em>me</em> either. And I don’t think you’d like it if my attention strayed.”</p><p>Jaskier whined at the loss of contact and pouted up at him. “You would never take your attention off of me even if there was a crowd. You’d show me off, maybe, but they’d never win your real attention,” he grumbled.</p><p>Geralt turned and sat on the top step, his back to Jaskier. “I can just as easily take my attention away now without a crowd,” he teased. “My, what lovely portraits line these walls. I don’t think I’ve ever given them a proper look before.”</p><p>Jaskier was quick to move into his lap, and wrap his arms around him. He leaned closer to whisper in his ear and rocked his hips slowly as he spoke. “Darling, I know you want me right now. I know you want to pin me down and fuck me. You just had me laid out on the stairs, I can only imagine what other thoughts pulled you to that reaction so quickly. Were you thinking of me on your ride home? About ripping away my doublet and showing me just how much you missed me? Or maybe you were thinking about riding me again. I know I’m the only thing on your mind right now, my love.”</p><p>Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s hips to stop his cheating. “Fine. You want to be fucked so badly out here in the open? I can make that happen.”</p><p>Without warning, Geralt lifted Jaskier up and made his way down the corridor. He passed their door and kept walking until they reached the far end of the hall. He pinned Jaskier against the wall, hidden in the darkest corner. There, he resumed licking at Jaskier’s neck. With one hand, he pulled at the ties of Jaskier’s trousers.</p><p>“Is this what you want?” he growled. “Don’t test me, love. I like your games, and I’m willing to play them. But I like to <em>win.”</em></p><p>Jaskier was breathless again and he pressed back against Geralt without hesitation. “Yes—I want you to take me however you’d like,” he managed as he braced himself against the wall.</p><p>Geralt hummed. “But it isn’t about what <em>I</em> want right now, is it?” He set Jaskier down long enough to undo his ties and shove his trousers down, exposing him to the cool air. “If I could do what I want, I imagine you’d enjoy it, but you’d have a great deal of difficulty afterwards.”</p><p>“What do you want?” he asked as he glanced back at him. He bit his lip as his small clothes were shoved away, and clearly Geralt was playing him like his lute.</p><p>Geralt’s eyes were dark as he bent closer to Jaskier. “I’d like to take you all at once, raw and writhing under me,” he said, wrapping a warm hand around Jaskier’s length, giving him a slow stroke. “I’d like to know what sounds you make when I do. It’s a passing fantasy, but one I find very tempting from time to time when you tease a little too much.”</p><p>Jaskier blushed horribly and nodded a bit. “Will you take care of me after…?” he asked gently as he tried not to chase after his touch.</p><p>“Oh, my darling,” Geralt purred. He ran a finger under Jaskier's chin, pressing forward until he was tight against him. “I’ll <em>always</em> take care of you. Is that something you’d like to try? You want to be fucked like an animal that way?”</p><p>“Yes, yes love,” he said softly as he looked back at him, wide-eyed and breathless. “Fuck me—use me, please,” he begged.</p><p>Geralt took a large breath and pulled one of Jaskier’s legs to his hip again. “Up,” he commanded, low and deep.</p><p>Jaskier held onto him tightly and leaned against the wall for support as he wrapped his legs around him. He obeyed immediately and tried to slow his breathing and relax as he waited.</p><p>“Look at you. So desperate to get started.” Geralt chuckled and tugged Jaskier more securely in place. He made sure Jaskier could hear as he shifted, pulling down the front of his own trousers. “You’ll have to be very quiet or we’ll be caught. You don’t want to be caught in such a compromising position now, do you?”</p><p>“You might have to cover my mouth,” he mumbled before leaning forwards and kissing along his neck gently as he waited. Every sound and shift had his heart racing. He tried to distract from it for a moment.</p><p>“Stay there. You’ll be trying to pull forward in a minute,” Geralt said. He stood with his feet more steadily apart, then lined himself up with Jaskier. “It might be fun to cover your mouth later, to gag you myself, but first, I want to listen to you struggle to be good for me.” He pressed the wet head of his cock to Jaskier’s entrance, a single teasing touch.</p><p>Jaskier bit his lip and failed to hold back the whimper the touch pulled from him. Anticipation was going to be the worst of it.</p><p>Geralt chuckled. “Quietly, Jaskier. Someone might hear those sweet sounds of yours,” he teased. He cradled Jaskier carefully, lowering him down to push inside, just the tip at first, slowly.</p><p>Jaskier was shaking slightly in his arms, and he hid his face in his shoulder as he gradually adjusted to the stretch. He was quiet except for his more ragged breathing. It was an effort.</p><p>“Very good,” Geralt praised, his voice sultry and soft. Geralt pulled out, then pushed in again, deeper now, hissing at the tightness clenching around him. “I’ll do my best to go slow for you,” he whispered. “For <em>now.”</em></p><p>Jaskier nodded a bit and held him tighter. “Just need time,” he mumbled breathlessly as he tried to relax for him. He tried to only focus on Geralt, everything else felt like too much otherwise, so he held on to what he could.</p><p>“Shh, just breathe for me,” Geralt shushed gently. He supported Jaskier with one arm, running the other up and down his back. “If it’s time you want, it’s time you shall have.” He made small, shallow movements, not daring to go further in, and allowed Jaskier to get used to the obtrusion but by bit. This was difficult for him as well, being a new experience for them both.</p><p>Jaskier slowly relaxed around him and rolled his hips to test the feeling. “You can move,” he mumbled softly before pressing a few kisses along his neck and shoulder.</p><p>Geralt never paused in his ministrations, even as he pushed deeper, hands stroking Jaskier’s back soothingly. Fun as a rough fuck was, instinct always bid he be gentle. He wanted to kiss Jaskier, but his love was otherwise occupied and out of reach. Instead, he fell to whispering sweet nonsense under his breath, moving agonizingly slow, inch by boundless inch.</p><p>Jaskier eventually pressed his heels into his back to force him closer, and nipped at his neck. “You can fuck me, love. I won’t break that easily,” he teased gently. He was thankful for the sweetness, but need was starting to settle in place of his original shock.</p><p>“If I haven’t broken you by now with half the things we’ve done together, it’s a wonder you <em>bruise</em>. Breaking is out of the question.” Geralt tested him with a quick, sharp snap of the hips.</p><p>Jaskier gasped abruptly and clawed at his shoulders, but he didn’t shy away from his touch. Instead, he leaned closer. “I’m far more concerned I’ll break <em>you,”</em> he purred before nipping at his neck.</p><p>Geralt leaned his head to one side, breathing heavy. “Is that why you refuse to bite me? So many nights I thought you might try it, but you never leave a true mark.” His voice trembled and he closed his eyes. The blood ran through him quickly, making him shiver. As he spoke, he thrust faster, both hands gripping Jaskier tight. “If you don’t do it now, then I <em>will</em>. I’ll fuck you how you want to be fucked, mark you, and make you howl. I intend to regardless. I’m not some wilting flower and you know it—you revel in it. Or are you afraid of retribution, that for however deep you sink your teeth into my skin, I’ll bite back twice as hard?”</p><p>Jaskier could barely think. Geralt pulled the air from his lungs and the words from his tongue. He didn’t register the words he was saying before they left his mouth. “I want you to break me. I want you to pull me apart until I can barely think, and I want to show you that I can do the same by barely even touching you,” he gasped back as he held onto Geralt for dear life. He nuzzled his neck and left sweet kisses there in his wake to tease his lover further as he finally pulled his thoughts back together.</p><p>Geralt decided to prove just how much he wanted to try it by running a hand up into Jaskier’s hair and tugging his head to the side, laying an enthusiastic bite in the side of his neck. He growled and gave Jaskier another cruel thrust, much deeper than before. “We have all night,” he said. “Once we’re finished here, you’ll get a chance to prove yourself; that is, if I don’t just fuck you the rest of the evening. I could.” He filled Jaskier until the base of his hips lay flush against his skin in a painful stretch. “I could keep rutting up inside you until you’re begging to be done, far beyond broken. We could find your limits. I think you’d love it.”</p><p>“I would,” Jaskier panted as he tangled a hand in Geralt’s hair and pressed back against him, leaning into the feeling. “And I know you could do it—I trust you enough to let you,” he said softly, fiddling with Geralt’s hair. His usually endless teasing seemed to be fucked out of him for the moment.</p><p>Geralt heard the earnestness in his voice and all at once the need to rise to the challenge that Jaskier had so carefully antagonized left him. The amount of trust was overwhelming. Of course, it had been long unspoken between them; they trusted one another implicitly, but to hear it voiced so softly, so easily, touched his heart. He pulled Jaskier’s chin to face him and gave him a heartfelt kiss. He pulled was a moment later and paused to catch his breath.</p><p>Jaskier pulled him back into another almost as soon as the first ended. He couldn’t get enough of Geralt. It felt like the stars would fall from the sky before that could happen.</p><p>Geralt moaned and gave another slow drag of his cock, turning their rough fuck into something more tender, but no less charged. Jaskier’s tongue had only just slipped from his mouth when he heard the sound of footsteps from the staircase and he froze, his teeth grinding together as his jaw instinctually snapped closed. And thank goodness Jaskier had pulled away, or else he very well might have bit off his tongue in shock.</p><p>As the footsteps approached the end of the corridor, Geralt slammed Jaskier up the wall and further into the darkness of the shadows, covering his mouth with one hand. A cold sweat broke out on his neck. Geralt did the best he could to keep them hidden, crushing Jaskier beneath his frame to cover what little might be seen. His heart hammered in his chest at the idea of being caught, though not in the thrilling way of before when the notion had been hypothetical.</p><p>Jaskier glanced up at him for a brief moment before resting a hand over Geralt’s and gently moving it so he could take a few of his fingers between his lips. He nipped and sucked at them and rocked his hips lazily as he waited for Geralt to either move or stop him.</p><p>Geralt’s breath caught. He looked at Jaskier in a panic as the footsteps drew closer. A fresh blush crept up his neck and he suppressed a small noise. “What are you doing?” he mouthed silently. A useless effort; it was too dark for Jaskier to see.</p><p>Jaskier doubled his efforts as the sound drew closer. He was mostly silenced by Geralt’s hand still, so he only had to worry about Geralt being heard, which was thrilling in its own right.</p><p>Geralt bit his lip and rested his face in Jaskier’s shoulder, trembling with the effort to keep quiet as Jaskier fucked himself on his cock. Gods above, what he’d give for the sight of it. He pressed his fingers down on Jaskier’s tongue, stuck somewhere between an effort to silently reprimand him and a plead for more. What the meaning of the hard thrust he gave was entirely up for debate, given free against his will.</p><p>Jaskier hummed around his fingers and pressed back against him shamelessly as they continued. Gods be damned if they were caught: it was their household, and their staff knew better by now. Besides, Geralt’s desperation alone was worth it.</p><p>Geralt dug his nails into Jaskier’s hip in warning at the hum, mortification setting in. He listened to the sound of the person in the hall stop, then a door opened and closed. He turned his head to look behind them and found the hall empty. They’d gone into the other room.</p><p>With the immediate threat out of the way, Geralt pulled his fingers from Jaskier’s mouth and pushed his palm back in place, maintaining a tight seal. He glared at Jaskier and felt his blood run hot through him once more.</p><p>“That was a dirty trick,” he growled.</p><p>Jaskier raised a brow at him and licked his palm in response. It may have been dirty, but it was effective. He rocked his hips as well, seeing as Geralt had stopped him from teasing the way he liked.</p><p>Geralt pulled out of Jaskier and hurried through the hall to their room. He slipped them both inside and shut the door quietly, locking it. The fireplace had been lit for them and in its glow, he let Jaskier see how riled up he was, glaring at him once more. He let his footsteps resound with deliberate step towards the bed then threw Jaskier down upon it. “The fuck were you trying to do?” he asked, crawling over Jaskier on the bed, boots be damned.</p><p>“Teasing my husband on our anniversary. Don’t be daft.” He chuckled softly before folding his arms behind his head and grinning up at him from the sheets. “I figured you were going to fuck me up against that wall, have me crying as I begged for you, but this will do.”</p><p>“We’re in a room with four walls, aren’t we?” he grumbled. “Pick one. But I’m not fucking you out there for passing maids to hear your begging.”</p><p>“Aww, there’s no need to be shy, sweetheart,” Jaskier teased back smugly. “You still look so flustered.”</p><p>“Shut up. I heard them hesitate. Another noise and you might’ve gotten us caught.”</p><p>“I wasn’t the one who couldn’t keep his mouth shut,” he purred back.</p><p>Geralt swallowed. “I was keeping it shut just fine,” he grunted.</p><p>“Sure, darling. That’s why you hurried us into our room as soon as you could,” he hummed.</p><p>“My arms were getting tired,” he lied. The flush had yet to recede from his neck: a tell-tale sign of his embarrassment.</p><p>“I’m sure they were. It’s almost as if you didn’t spend years hauling around grown men and equipment as a bounty hunter. Hmm, it’s curious how quickly nobility wears that away.”</p><p>Geralt narrowed his eyes. Now his pride was being called into question. “It’s been a very restricted year,” he said, speaking slowly. “And a long day, lest we forget. But I haven't gone <em>soft</em> if that's what you're implying.”</p><p>“Of course not, darling. You’re just becoming a spoiled lord like myself.” He hummed before letting his eyes fall shut.</p><p>Geralt gripped his chin suddenly, leaning lower. “I’m <em>not</em> a spoiled lord. I’ve been putting up with the rules and expectations in public, but I don’t enjoy them. I can still ride all day and walk from one end of town to the next. And I carried you up here easily enough, didn't I?”</p><p>“After I hauled you to the door,” he purred as he met his eyes again. “Besides, spoiled is a decent look for you.”</p><p>“In what way do I <em>look</em> spoiled?” Geralt asked.</p><p>Jaskier ran his fingers along the new silk ribbon in his hair. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”</p><p>Geralt’s eye caught the movement. “Ah,” he said. “That hardly constitutes spoiling. It’s one little ribbon.”</p><p>“And your doublets, and the braids you wear in your hair, and how soft you’ve started to get,” he teased back.</p><p>“You know the doublets are part of the image. I take them off the minute we’re behind closed doors. And <em>you’re</em> the one who put braids in my hair in the first place. I never wore them before you.” He had no argument for the last part. Admittedly, with sweets served daily and little in the way of exercise at the discussion tables, he’d filled out a bit more. But at least he was healthier. There was a difference between eating well and being spoiled.</p><p>“Oh, I know. I like it,” he hummed. “I just also happen to like pushing your buttons,” he added before pulling Geralt on top of him and then flipping them over so he could straddle his waist.</p><p>Geralt gasped. Why was he always surprised at how easily Jaskier could do that? He knew perfectly well how strong he was. “You’re a brat,” he mumbled, trying to save face.</p><p>“Am I? You should treat me like one then,” he teased as he rocked his hips against Geralt’s.</p><p>Geralt’s chest rose up from the bed as he squirmed under Jaskier’s attention. “I can’t think of a proper punishment. You always end up enjoying yourself a little <em>too</em> much,” he panted.</p><p>“You should get a little more creative then, love. I thought you were going to <em>break</em> me tonight.” He reached between them to stroke Geralt lazily.</p><p>“I—” Geralt cleared his throat as Jaskier gave him another stroke. “I intend to. You’re the one who keeps talking.”</p><p>“Shut me up then,” he purred as he ran his thumb along to the tip of his cock.</p><p>Geralt shuddered and tried to raise himself up on his arms. It was difficult, the way the bed was turned down, the sheets overlapping on the fold, his hands slipping against the smooth red silk. It reminded him of another night, and a suggestion Jaskier once had. The idea gave him the momentary presence of mind to shove Jaskier away and struggle to his feet.</p><p>“Fine, you want to be shut up so badly? I’ll shut you up then.”</p><p>He’d kept the torn silk in the chest with the furs. Now, he stumbled to it and found the shortest length: the one he’d used to make the blindfold. The light reflected off the smooth red as Geralt looked up at Jaskier and stretched the material between his hands. “Open up,” he said.</p><p>Jaskier blushed faintly and did as he was told. “Aww, I didn’t think you would need help,” he teased before keeping his mouth open so Geralt could tie the fabric in place.</p><p>“Help getting it in, or help shutting you up?” He tightened the knot in back and smirked at Jaskier’s garbled answer, then he put a finger to his chin, making him look up. “I could’ve shut you up on my own, but then I would miss this pretty picture. You look good in a gag.”</p><p>Jaskier pouted up slightly and reached out for him. He wouldn’t stand to be shut up all night, but for now it would be fun for them both.</p><p>Geralt grabbed the wrist of Jaskier’s incoming hand. He stepped over the chest and onto the bed, pushing Jaskier back. “I can see you want to say something. Maybe if you whine enough, you can make your meaning known.” He pushed the head of his cock back into Jaskier’s entrance, backing away again. It was <em>his</em> turn to tease.</p><p>Jaskier whined softly at the touch and clutched the sheets. He tried to chase after the touch but when he couldn’t, he grumbled something into the gag.</p><p>“What’s that?” Geralt leaned closer, a mocking hand cupping his ear. “I couldn’t quite hear you, Jaskier. You’ll have to speak up.”</p><p>Jaskier reached around and roughly tugged his hair in response. His own medicine left a bitter taste on his tongue.</p><p>Geralt yelped and pulled away, rubbing at the spot with a pained hiss. But when he looked at Jaskier, his eyes were dark, and he was smiling. “Oh, you <em>really</em> want to toy with me tonight, don’t you?”</p><p>Jaskier huffed through the gag and spread his legs for him expectantly. If he couldn’t talk, he would find other ways to be a brat.</p><p>“I don’t think so; brats don’t get what they want by acting out.” Geralt chuckled and rolled Jaskier over on his stomach. He placed a firm hand on his ass then patted it suggestively. “It’s been a long time, but I think you’ll remember this lesson well enough,” he purred.</p><p>Jaskier paused for a moment before tangling a hand in their blankets to ground himself while he waited. The anticipation was always the worst part.</p><p>Geralt hummed approvingly. “That’s better, but it won’t get you out of things. What do you say to”—he slapped his hand on Jaskier’s right cheek—“five to start with? Then we’ll see if you can behave nicely again.”</p><p>Jaskier gasped softly and pulled at their sheets at the contact. He nodded a bit as his response, and tried to relax for the next swat.</p><p>Geralt’s next touch came after a moment’s waiting, but it was not the touch Jaskier expected. He leaned forward and kissed Jaskier’s lower back.</p><p>Jaskier froze under the touch for a moment before relaxing fully again. Of course Geralt would take every chance to be sweet, even if it wasn’t the kiss’ only purpose.</p><p>He smiled against Jaskier’s skin and continued to kiss him a moment more before pulling away suddenly and bringing down his hand again, harder.</p><p>Jaskier whimpered into the gag and clutched at the sheets. The pain wasn’t too much, it was just the way it mingled with his surprise that made it so much more interesting.</p><p>Geralt waited, then smacked him a third time. He settled his hand on the spot, rubbing at the sting. “You’re doing well,” he praised. “Only two more.”</p><p>He nodded a bit and pressed back into his touch slightly as the pain dulled.</p><p>Geralt gripped himself in his free hand and groaned. “Fuck, I miss you already,” he said. He hated having Jaskier’s eyes off of him in these moments. He gave him another smack if only to hurry and speed the process along.</p><p>Jaskier huffed softly and rolled onto his back so he could watch Geralt. He took his hand in his and brought it to his inner thigh before watching him expectantly.</p><p>Geralt shook his head. “You had one more,” he said.</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes and held his hand there for a moment before letting it go.</p><p>Geralt picked him up, wrapping Jaskier’s legs around his waist. He gave Jaskier one last pathetic swat, too eager to give it any force. “Done,” he said, lining himself up again. “Fuck, I can’t be patient around you.”</p><p>Jaskier chuckled through the gag and pulled himself closer with what looked like a grin.</p><p>“Don’t act like you’ve won. I’ll get you later, once my head’s had time to clear a little.” Geralt pushed inside and moaned as he slipped in easier than before, having already stretched Jaskier in the hall. He closed his eyes, and his head fell forward, relishing the delicious friction.</p><p>Jaskier rocked his hips against Geralt’s lazily, and a moan escaped him as he was stretched again. Geralt always seemed to fill him perfectly, it was nearly addictive.</p><p>“Is it just me, or does the gag make you sound … louder?” Geralt asked.</p><p>He glared up at him again and rocked his hips in response. He had better things to do than put up with Geralt’s teasing.</p><p>“It was a genuine question, no need to get testy,” Geralt huffed. He started to thrust faster. He’d spent too long going slow and easy, then far too long waiting. He pushed Jaskier up against the headboard, kneeling in front of him, hands on his hips. The change in angle made his cock brush up against Jaskier’s prostate. He was now quite familiar with the right angle for a good fuck.</p><p>Jaskier cried out sharply as he fucked into him. Geralt knew him too well at this point, he couldn’t last that long if Geralt kept this up. He tried to press back against his thrusts but he didn’t have much leverage and with the way Geralt was moving, it was hard for him to think, let alone focus on trying to find a decent way to get more of him.</p><p>Geralt hoisted him higher up, spread his legs wider. “You’re so fucking needy. How is this <em>still</em> not enough for you?” he teased, picking up the pace until his movements became erratic.</p><p>Jaskier moaned around the gag and grabbed at Geralt’s hand. He loved when Geralt was rough with him, but even more so if he had a shred of gentleness to ground him.</p><p>Geralt chuckled, catching onto Jaskier’s meaning. He entwined their fingers and leaned forward to press soft kisses to his cheeks. “Are you nearly there, love?”</p><p>He nodded quickly and held his hand. It was all quickly getting to be too much, and he was barely holding on.</p><p>Geralt’s voice was rough from strain as he bent forward to speak in Jaskier’s ear. “Come for me then; let me hear you. I’ve been waiting to hear you for days. I’m nearly there myself, but I can wait for you.” He gave Jaskier a couple more well-aimed thrusts, feeling the muscle clench around him as Jaskier tensed.</p><p>Jaskier held his hand tighter and cried out his husband’s name. Even with the gag Geralt could hear him clear as day.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Geralt hissed. He tucked his forehead against Jaskier’s shoulder. He was long spent and not about to hold out another moment. His orgasm crashed over him and he buried himself inside Jaskier, spilling hot and deep inside him. He pulled Jaskier close and flopped to the side, breathing heavy. “How do you do that?” he panted, eyes closed. He reached forward with his free hand to caress the side of Jaskier’s face. Jaskier could undo him simply with a cry of his name. It was inhuman, his power.</p><p>Jaskier pulled down the gag when Geralt drew him closer, and covered his hand with his own. “Who’s to say? You pull it from me,” he said breathlessly before pressing a kiss to his palm.</p><p>Geralt tucked his face against the bedspread, too sensitive to even such a small touch. “I missed you,” he said again. They were still intertwined and somehow Geralt was still missing him. With Jaskier, enough would never be enough.</p><p>Jaskier gently ran a hand through his hair and let him rest for a moment. “I missed you too, really missed you,” he said softly. “I considered abandoning the hunt altogether.”</p><p>“So you’ve said. You’re not leaving my side for a week to make up for it.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” He chuckled softly. “Although it’ll be such a trial,” he said sarcastically.</p><p>Geralt pulled out and rolled Jaskier onto his chest, clutching him tightly. “One you’ll have to put up with. My turn to be needy,” he grumbled.</p><p>Jaskier snuggled up against him and ran a hand through his hair. “Of course, love,” he hummed back lazily.</p><p>“No matter what happens, I always feel like you’re teasing me somehow.” Geralt sighed. Even so, it was hard to feel anything unpleasant with Jaskier petting him. It helped him mind the teasing.</p><p>“Not right now,” he hummed before kissing his cheek. “And not about things that really matter.”</p><p>“Hm. You’ll get what’s coming to you for all the rest,” Geralt replied. He gave Jaskier’s ass a playful swat and smirked. “I did promise you all night.”</p><p>Jaskier huffed at the swat. “That you did, and I hope you intend to keep said promise.”</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes. “When have I ever gone back on my word?” he asked.</p><p>Jaskier raised a brow at that. “I can think of a time,” he warned.</p><p>Geralt had the decency to avert his eyes. He ran a hand through his own hair and said, “Besides that, I meant. Though I <em>did</em> follow through in the end.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, love; it was right there,” he said with a little chuckle. “Otherwise you’re right.”</p><p>Geralt jabbed at his cheek, though his expression was humorous. “There, see? You’re teasing.”</p><p>“Yes, and? You just said I always do, I’m proving your point.”</p><p>“And you just said you don’t tease about anything important,” Geralt rebutted. He flipped Jaskier off of his chest and stood from the bed. He stepped out of his boots and trousers and casually stripped on his way to the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder with a smirk, then walked through the door. The out-of-place sound of rushing water drifted through, accompanied by hot steam.</p><p>Jaskier paused for a moment before hurrying after Geralt, and casting aside his own clothes as he went. “Geralt? Please tell me this is what I think it is?” he said as he stepped into the bathroom.</p><p>Geralt was laying back in a larger tub than that which they’d previously shared. The water just covered his hips, his feet propped up on the edge, arms splayed out over the back. Hot water poured from the tap as if from nowhere. He smiled over the steam at Jaskier and said, “Happy Anniversary.”</p><p>Jaskier grinned and slipped in beside him. “This is incredible—how did you even find someone to enchant it, it’s perfect,” he rambled on as he settled against him.</p><p>“I did a bit of exploring on our tour. Remember our shopping ventures in Aedirn? I found a sorceress there who sold me the taps. Since we hardly go a day without sharing, I decided a larger tub was in order, though not <em>too</em> large. I like keeping you close,” Geralt purred.</p><p>“I hardly stray from your side, I doubt I would even if our tub filled the room,” he hummed before kissing his cheek. “We should scent the water.”</p><p>Geralt pulled the ribbon from his hair and placed it on the cart beside their tub. There, he took up the wooden box of scent bottles and offered it to Jaskier. “Take your pick.”</p><p>“Hmm, what do you usually wear? It’s so faint I can hardly tell,” he admitted as he went through the box.</p><p>“I hardly remember.” Since they’d been together, he’d let Jaskier do the choosing, or else he’d scent the bath with something that reminded him of Jaskier. Before that, there’d been a three year gap in which baths weren’t really his standard fare. He gave the bottles a proper look, then knew by the emptiest one. “This,” he said, holding up the oil. It was jasmine blossom.</p><p>Jaskier smelled it first before pouring some in and reaching to take out a bottle of the lemon oil as well. “These should suit each other well.”</p><p>Geralt smiled and swirled the water with his hands. “My mother used to use it,” he said. “These are all hers, actually, but she used the jasmine the most. I picked up the habit from her. It was comforting. I don’t think I ever really had a scent of my own.”</p><p>“That’s really sweet,” Jaskier said gently as he set aside the box. “Maybe we’ll find you a scent for yourself soon, with Jasmine mixed in.”</p><p>“I leave it to your expertise.” Then Geralt gathered Jaskier up in his arms once more and sighed, relaxing into the tub’s warmth. “Like your present?” he asked.</p><p>“I love it,” he said warmly as he settled back against him and kissed his cheek. “Did you like yours? I’m starting to worry that it was too much.”</p><p>“Stop worrying. I made it in the end, didn’t I?” Geralt smiled and nuzzled closer. “I figured this gift would come in handy, considering how often we make a mess of ourselves in the evening. Can’t have maids rushing up and down the stairs all hours of the night for our baths, and a wet rag can only do so much. It can’t help soothe the sting of sore muscles.”</p><p>He kneaded the muscle of Jaskier’s lower back for emphasis, as well as to relieve some of the tension.</p><p>Jaskier settled against his chest and kissed his shoulders. “It’ll be good to have, and it’s a little nostalgic,” he said warmly as he settled against him.</p><p>Geralt hummed and closed his eyes. “Reminds me of your place in Novigrad,” he agreed.</p><p>“Exactly. I wish we could visit the city more often,” he admitted as he let his eyes fall shut as well.</p><p>“Now that the tour’s over, we’ll have some more free time. There are still duties to attend to, things to oversee, but we could take a trip there in a month or so, just the two of us.” And his guardsmen, regardless of his assurances, but at least they’d keep a respectful distance.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that—we should go when it gets colder, I’d love to see the city on the cusp of winter. It must be pretty with snow dusting everything,” he said with a content little sigh.</p><p>“I’d like to see that too.” Geralt had arrived at the end of winter, and all he saw were the remains of the end of the season: wet roads and icy sludge. He had a hint of it, wandering in the pear orchards, but he longed to see the true seasons as well. “I’d like to tell that farmer that I hold no hard feelings for turning me in,” he said, kissing into Jaskier’s hair. It had led to such sweet results in the end.</p><p>“And I was hoping we could visit those farms you spent time at, give them our thanks for the recipes, and for doing right by you,” Jaskier said warmly as glanced up at Geralt.</p><p>“I’d love to introduce you to my twenty pairs of grandparents,” Geralt joked. He opened his eyes with a wide grin. “You’ve got a whole army of brothers and sisters into the mix as well, not to mention mothers and fathers. I’m very well liked in Novigrad.”</p><p>“You were adored in the farms around Novigrad, and for the short time I was there, people liked me in taverns.” He chuckled softly. “I’d love to spend more time with our extended family there.”</p><p>“Once we add a child of our own into the mix, we might not be allowed to leave at all. We’ll be receiving a lot of cards, and some very pushy letters. We’ll have to host an announcement party for them, or I know a few old biddies in particular who will fight over why they weren’t told first.” He laughed, imagining the chaos of it. Now, he was thankful for Vesemir’s lessons on diplomacy over the last year. They'd come in handy.</p><p>“I’ll be overjoyed to welcome a little one to our family when the time is right, but I do think my mother will be our biggest worry when it comes down to it.” Jaskier chuckled. “She’s wanted grandchildren for years now.”</p><p>“We’ll be swimming in knitted blankets and baby clothes. She might be jealous.” He wondered if his new mother in law might take up the challenge of knitting to prove her worth as the supreme grandmother, if she didn’t take to the art already.</p><p>“You should prepare yourself for many crocheted stuffed animals and booties from her, and lace ribbon on everything. She’s always taken to making lace whenever she had the time, and now she’ll have more reason to use it.”</p><p>“Is that where you got the lace for our wedding?” Geralt asked. He looked at Jaskier, running a finger up and down the side of his neck, remembering the fine trim of his collar.</p><p>“No, that would be rather … scandalous considering how most of that lace was used,” Jaskier reminded him as a blush rose to his cheeks.</p><p>“I only meant for your suit. I would never imagine you doing anything so improper. Well, in that area, at least. You do plenty of other improper things that I <em>love</em> imagining again afterwards.”</p><p>“What have you been imagining recently?” He hummed as he sat up a little more to watch him.</p><p>Geralt chuckled. Now <em>this</em> was a familiar game between them. He took a moment to think, one arm braced on the side of the tub, the other around Jaskier’s shoulder, wet fingers drumming as he considered. “I suppose I should start with the most obvious: fucking you in the bath,” he said. “I like seeing you this way, flushed red, relaxed. I love how easy you are to move in the water. Everything so slick, no mess, and the sweet smell of the bathwater makes for a delicious scene.”</p><p>“Riding you in the tub might be the best way to break it in,” he agreed lazily before kissing along his neck and running his hands down his chest. There was something so perfect about knowing how much he was wanted, it always lead him back to this familiar back and forth. “Go on?”</p><p>“I still think back on that day you helped me stroke myself. The feel of your hand around mine, guiding me, your breath tickling my ear as you whispered. I’ve brought myself off alone in the bath on more than one occasion to the memory.” His hand crept slowly from Jaskier’s shoulders, smoothing along down his ribs, to his hips, before coming to rest. “I’d like to return the favor. Of course, it would end differently. I love the faces you make when you chase your pleasure. Denying you is the hardest thing for me.”</p><p>“I’m not too fond of waiting,” he hummed lazily before sucking a mark into his neck. “I like being pushed to my limits, not held back from them. Although I’m incredibly fond of seeing you try to restrain yourself. You’re so eager to follow my orders, to be good for me.”</p><p>Geralt took a deep breath and sighed, letting his head roll back. “One of us has to be,” he murmured. “You’re too much of a brat to behave.”</p><p>“I can behave, I just need the right push.” He chuckled as he let his hands run lower. “Besides, why should I behave when disobedience is so much fun?”</p><p>So Geralt pushed. He pushed Jaskier gently against the side of the tub, switching their positions. He smiled as he began to finger Jaskier’s hole, massaging gently. “Because I’d be more inclined to be generous when you behave. You pleasure is my pleasure, and I also hate to be kept waiting.”</p><p>Jaskier tangled a hand in his hair and spread his legs for him slightly. “You’re so good to me,” he said softly. “I—I’m rather fond of your sweetness,” he stammered.</p><p>“Which do you prefer me to be? Sweet or savage?” Geralt teased. He pressed his finger deeper, meeting very little resistance, and added another as he nibbled at Jaskier’s neck.</p><p>“I like both,” he said softly before biting his lip. “Besides, your savagery always hides some sweetness, and your sweetness is still sharp.”</p><p>Geralt chuckled against his skin. “You’re very observant. Do you always take such care to analyze my actions? I must admit, I like the idea of you studying me. Tell me what you’ve learned.”</p><p>“What would you like to know?” Jaskier asked as he pulled at his hair gently. “What you like? What you don’t? Why you like it?”</p><p>Geralt opened his eyes, pulled away from Jaskier’s neck by his own clever hand. “I think we’re both already very aware of <em>that</em> one in particular. So go on: why do you think I like it? Then tell me the rest.”</p><p>“You like when I’m in charge because you like it when I’m gentle with you, you trust me to take care of you, and the way that I do it lets you let go and fully trust me,” Jaskier observed, and a faint blush rose across his cheeks. “You like being in control partially because you like the challenge but mostly because it’s nice to let certain emotions take over and that’s what I bait you into doing.”</p><p>“What if I want you to be rough with me?” Geralt asked, raising a brow. “I do like all of that, as you say, but I’d like to see what you can do. So far, you haven’t fucked me. Oh, yes, you’ve had me, but you haven’t <em>fucked</em> me. I’m still waiting for you to give as good as you get.”</p><p>“Then I’d fuck you roughly, I’d make you beg first, take everything else far too slow, and then I’d fuck you the way you want it,” he purred back.</p><p>“Still too tame, love,” Geralt replied. He pushed a third finger inside, stoking lazily against the bundle of nerves within. “I’ve had you tied up, blindfolded, and now gagged. What will you do for me? What will you do <em>to</em> me, given the chance? What fantasies are you yet harboring?”</p><p>Jaskier let out a breathy little moan at the touch. “I want to keep you on edge the whole time, I wouldn’t let you cum until the very end if at all. I love the desperation in your eyes—the need,” he whined softly. “I might even want to see you in a collar. Truly claim you as my own when we’re alone.”</p><p>“I seem to remember you saying something similar about pulling me round with a ribbon around my neck. Something along those lines might be worth exploring,” he purred. He thrust him fingers in and out, fucking Jaskier with his hand. Then, slowly, his other hand slipped below the water to take his cock in a firm grip.</p><p>Jaskier thrust up into his fist. He had to take a moment to collect his thoughts before he spoke up again. “We’ve only explored my fantasies,” he said softly. “I want to try yours.”</p><p>“Then by all means, the next round is yours. But I’m not finished with you just yet.” Geralt gave him a quick stroke in time with the thrusting of his fingers, working Jaskier quickly. He was usually one to take his time, but he’d promised to break Jaskier, and that meant taking no pause. “You really do recover swiftly, but I doubt if you can go for a third without rest. That as the case, I think this next part will be fun.”</p><p>Jaskier wrapped his arms around his shoulders and clawed at his back as he tried to press into his movements. “I’ve never tried,” he whimpered softly. “But I want to.”</p><p>“Then you’d better hurry up and come or we’ll never find out.” Then, Geralt was stroking him more rapidly than before, squeezing around the head, fucking him with all four fingers. At the same time, he slipped his tongue into Jaskier’s mouth, claiming him in a sudden kiss as he pressed his flush against the side of the bath.</p><p>Jaskier moaned into the kiss and thrust up into Geralt’s hand desperately as he felt himself get closer. He pulled back to breathe for a moment and he met Geralt’s eyes. His face was flushed and his hair fell into his eyes as he watched his lover. “Love—I’m close.”</p><p>“I can tell.” Geralt licked his lips, enjoying the view. Thoroughly debauched was a good look on Jaskier. He wanted to raise a hand to wipe the hair from his eyes, but he was rather busy at the moment. Instead, he showed his appreciation by rutting against Jaskier’s leg, let him feel just how much Geralt was enjoying this, and giving him another deep thrust with his hand.</p><p>Jaskier fell forwards slightly and braced himself against Geralt’s chest as he came. He thrust into Geralt’s hand through it, until it almost became too much and he had to try and catch his breath.</p><p>Geralt gave him a kiss and removed his hands. At last, he pushed the wet hair away from Jaskier’s eyes and pulled him up into another kiss. “My turn,” he whispered.</p><p>Before Jaskier had recovered enough to understand what was happening, Geralt aligned himself and lowered Jaskier’s stretched hole onto his stiff length. He held Jaskier by his hips and thrust into him, watching the expressions flash across Jaskier’s face as he rode him through his post-orgasmic state, oversensitive, in a haze.</p><p>Jaskier’s hips bucked instinctively as Geralt bottomed out, but the pleasure that coursed through him stole the air from his lungs. He could hardly think at the moment. Instead, he clutched at his lover’s shoulders and tried to steady himself.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Geralt asked, slowing a moment, doing his best to restrain himself for Jaskier’s comfort.</p><p>He nodded quickly and looked up at him with a faint smile. “Keep going.”</p><p>Geralt kissed his forehead then held Jaskier more firmly, fucking into him without further worry. He panted and had to take one hand away to brace against the tub for fear of slipping, the water thrashing around them. “Beautiful,” Geralt praised, staring adoringly at Jaskier’s face. “You’re doing so well. Just a little longer, Julian, then you can rest.”</p><p>Jaskier hid his face in his shoulder and held him tighter. His name felt so honest when Geralt said it. He knew every part of him so well, and Julian wasn’t just a stuffy noble or unworthy son to him. It made him feel exposed, but he loved it.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Geralt asked, noting the renewed intensity of Jaskier’s grip. He had little to offer in the way of comfort, both hands occupied with supporting them above the water, but he stroked his thumb against his hip in a small gesture.</p><p>“Perfect,” he said softly as he settled. “Complete—I can’t think right now...” he mumbled softly before rocking against him slightly.</p><p>“You really <em>are</em> insatiable,” Geralt panted. Moments later, his muscles stiffened and his fingers curled tightly around the edge of the tub. When he came, it was quieter than before, his voice too worn out for yelling. He grunted with pleasure, a sound which turned into a sigh as he sank back against the tub. Then, he slipped under the water, his eyes closed, and massaged gentle circles on Jaskier’s thighs. Bubbles floated up to the surface of the water, popping quietly.</p><p>Jaskier tangled a hand in his hair and leaned back against the tub. He was so close, he could barely stand it, but Geralt stopped too soon. “Fuck, love, you’re going to kill me like this,” he whimpered quietly.</p><p>Geralt rose up again from the water with a satisfied breath, water streaming down, hair over his eyes. He wiped some of the water away then looked at Jaskier expectantly. “Need something?” he asked, tapping the hand curled in his hair.</p><p>Jaskier pouted at him slightly. “You’re teasing,” he said before sitting back from him a bit. His face was flushed and he looked desperate. “I’m so close, love.”</p><p>Geralt was impressed and it showed clearly. “You really <em>are</em>, aren’t you?” he asked, somewhat in awe. He hadn’t been teasing when he’d asked what he’d needed, only thought that Jaskier was worried about him being in the water. He’d already pulled out by this time for the sake of Jaskier’s comfort, thinking he’d be overstimulated, but now he was intrigued.</p><p>He took Jaskier’s length in hand and pumped it in his fist, startled by how hard it felt. This was new territory; he’d never known someone to recover so quickly and the knowledge was beyond him. Briefly, he wondered if it hurt.</p><p>“I’ve got you,” Geralt reassured him, tugging Jaskier into his lap, wincing as he brushed up against his spent cock.</p><p>Jaskier was overwhelmed and oversensitive; Geralt had essentially fucked him through his own high and pushed him into the next. It was incredible, but he was almost more exhausted than worked up. He curled up against Geralt’s chest and after a few strokes he came. Whimpers slipped from his lips, but nothing more, and he managed to press a kiss to Geralt’s shoulder before he completely settled into him, letting his exhaustion take over.</p><p>Geralt cradled him close and ran a hand over Jaskier’s hair quietly, letting him have a moment to relax. “Are you alright, love?” he asked. His thumb stroked Jaskier’s cheek tenderly, waiting for him to open his eyes. He was so limp and heavy in his arms.</p><p>Jaskier nodded a bit and looked up with a faint smile. “Mhm, you wore me out …” he said softly, before kissing his shoulder.</p><p>Geralt chuckled and reached for the washcloth. “I think we’d better wash you up and get you in bed then,” he said. He let the water drain from the tub and refill again, shallower. He washed Jaskier gently and combed out his hair, letting his head tip back in the water to rinse. He dried his hair first before draining the tub one final time. He didn’t make Jaskier stand when he dried him, knowing how little chance there was of that. Afterwards, he let the tub take his weight a minute or two while he dried himself, then his arms were around Jaskier once more. He carried Jaskier to the bed and slipped him under the covers, crawling in beside him and pulling him comfortably onto his chest. He settled in with a sigh. It felt so good to be home in bed at last.</p><p>Jaskier settled his head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He was slowly settling back into himself. Geralt had stolen his thoughts yet again and now they had returned. “You hardly gave me time to think,” he mumbled as he snuggled closer to him.</p><p>Geralt buried a kiss in his hair. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked, smiling down.</p><p>“Of course love,” he said gently before smiling up at him.</p><p>"I think we'll have to work our way to 'all night' in the future. If we want to make that happen, we'll have to learn to pace ourselves." He chuckled and closed his eyes, making himself comfortable among the pillows.</p><p>“We might have a better chance if I’m in charge,” Jaskier teased lazily before settling in again.</p><p>"Hm. You'd spend all night teasing. That's how <em>you'd</em> make it work."</p><p>“Exactly,” he hummed, as he closed his eyes. “It’d be fun.”</p><p>Geralt prodded his head with a finger. "Depends on how long you let it go on. I might walk out if you pushed me too far, take care of things myself in the guest room. I can only be so patient.”</p><p>“I’d make it worth it in the end,” he grumbled back. “Why are you poking me?”</p><p>"Because your bratty side was showing again," Geralt teased.</p><p>He peeked up at him again with a pout. “I’m hardly being a brat.”</p><p>"No, not at the moment, but there was a hint of it." Geralt tapped a finger to Jaskier's lip with a smirk. "Especially there," he added.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” he huffed before rising slightly and nipping at his fingertip.</p><p>Geralt lifted a brow. "Trying to start things up again? I thought you were tired to the bone."</p><p>“I’m never too tired to react to you,” he teased lazily, before settling back against him. “If you wanted to fuck me again I wouldn’t be opposed. I just wouldn’t be much help.”</p><p>Geralt withdrew his hand and wiped it down his face with a groan. “Fuck, you can’t just <em>say </em>that,” he mumbled. “At least give me half an hour. Fucking you is <em>work.</em>” He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t an extremely arousing suggestion. The image of Jaskier beyond fucked sent a wave of heat tickling down his spine, but it was too much to think of now. “Close your eyes—and your <em>mouth</em>—and take a break, Jaskier.”</p><p>“I wasn’t the one who suggested it,” he chuckled softly before closing his eyes once more. “Besides, you’re the one staring, and touching my lips.”</p><p>Geralt stared resolutely at the draping of the bed. “Then maybe <em>I</em> should take a break, get away from you awhile. I could fetch us something to drink. Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Well, a mug of chamomile tea and something sweet might be nice,” he hummed. He leaned his head back to kiss his neck.</p><p>“Do—you want lemon in your tea?” Geralt asked with a tremble.</p><p>“...Yes, and honey,” he said softly. “Don’t tease me, I like to smell good enough to eat, and I have good taste.”</p><p>“You’ve seen how much honey I take in my tea; I’m not about to judge you for that.” Geralt slipped out of the bed and bent to give Jaskier a kiss on the cheek. “And you <em>are</em> good enough to eat,” he whispered. He kissed Jaskier once more, licking his bottom lip before he pulled away to get dressed enough to be decent, lest he bump into anyone on the way down.</p><p>Jaskier pulled Geralt’s pillow to his chest in place of his lover and held it close. It always smelt like Geralt; no matter how long they’d been together, his pillow always smelled the same: like hay, and leather, and ever so faintly of himself.</p><p>Geralt returned minutes later with a small tray. He nudged the bedroom door closed with his shoulder and carried his burden to the bed, sliding it in the middle before stripping and joining Jaskier once more. “I brought custard cake. There were strawberries in the kitchen as well.”</p><p>He passed Jaskier a plate before pouring two cups of tea from the ceramic pot. The selfsame jar of honey sat in the middle of the tray that had once sat on the shelf of Geralt’s loft. In fact, the tea set was that very one, the only difference being that it was carried now on a real tray, not a makeshift board of wooden patching.</p><p>Jaskier sat up and took the plate with a smile. “Gods above, I love you,” he said warmly before taking a bite of a strawberry. “It’s nearly as sweet as you.”</p><p>Geralt scoffed affectionately. “Then it’s <em>half</em> as sweet as <em>you</em>. And no arguments; I excel at maths.” He sipped from his cup, hiding a smile behind the rim.</p><p>“You certainly do,” Jaskier agreed. He kissed his cheek affectionately. “That’s half the reason I married you: we balance each other out. I can speak and you understand the actually important pieces,” he teased.</p><p>“So you’re saying you’re bad at maths. It could be more or less depending on how much you think half is. Let’s get a board—show your work!” Geralt laughed and set down his cup, raising his hand as if he held a professor’s pointer, then put on a stuffy, elongated expression. “Now students, I want you all to copy this formula carefully. Remember to keep your sums neat and tidy; I won’t stand for hen scratch!”</p><p>“If you have a schoolboy kink there are other ways we can work that out, love,” Jaskier teased nonchalantly, sipping his tea to hide his grin.</p><p>Geralt choked on his own spit. He coughed, turning his head aside as he tried to steady himself. He turned back to Jaskier red in the face, looking completely indignant. “I do not!” he protested. “I was just trying to be funny!”</p><p>Jaskier had to set aside his mug as he tried to contain his laughter. “Oh, and you were, love!” he replied through his giggles. “I found all of this quite funny.” Jaskier got a hold of himself just long enough to add, “Professor,” in a sultry tone before breaking into giggles again.</p><p>Geralt looked as if he’d burst a blood vessel. He slowly sank down and flipped a pillow over his face. He lay in rigid silence, the blush still evident down his exposed neck. His poor neglected slice of cake was abandoned.</p><p>Jaskier chuckled softly and pulled himself together before laying back beside Geralt and setting the forgotten plate on his chest. “I think your custard will taste a lot better than your pillow, love.”</p><p>“I asked you for a break,” he grumbled in reply.</p><p>“I was joking,” he said. He pulled away the pillow to look at his face.</p><p>Geralt looked him in the eye, then looked away. “Can we get through our snack without any more teasing? I’m liable to choke,” he mumbled. Especially when Jaskier used that tone of voice.</p><p>“Of course love, but can I still be sweet? Or will me telling you how perfect you look in the candlelight be too much?” he asked with a little smile.</p><p>“Just don’t overdo it; I’m on edge,” Geralt replied. He sat upright and spooned a bit of cake, watching Jaskier nervously as he brought it to his lips. It had been no exaggeration when he said he might choke. “You’re awful lively, considering the state you were in not ten minutes ago.”</p><p>“Well, I’m blaming it on the pears.” He hummed before eating some of his cake as well. “And ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’ applies to little absences as well as with big ones.”</p><p>“Are you trying to imply that those pears were a magical aphrodisiac? Because I can assure you they’re not.” He would have known by now, considering how many he’d eaten in Novigrad. He sipped his tea again before adding another large spoonful of honey, finding it not quite sweet enough for his taste.</p><p>“No, of course not. Besides, I think you’re confusing me talking and laughing for me having boundless energy,” he said, eating more of his cake. “You’ve let me rest for a while now, and I’m not moving more than this by myself.”</p><p>Geralt nodded, stirring his cup. “I guess I’m thinking of myself. When my body gets tired, I can’t talk at all.” He leaned back against the headboard and sighed, sniffing his tea. “Honey, lemon, and chamomile … ” he murmured pleasantly.</p><p>“I think it’s sweet when you get sleepy like that. You’re like a very heavy stuffed bear,” he teased before remembering something. “Oh, darling? I just remembered something I meant to ask you ages ago. What is meadow-gay?”</p><p>Geralt paused, cup raised to his lips. “… You know the flower meadowsweet?”</p><p>“I do. Is it some regional name variant?” he asked before taking a sip of his tea.</p><p>Jaskier had given him the perfect out, but Geralt sighed and resigned himself to the truth. “I messed up the name as a boy: meadowsweet and nosegay. Meadow-gay was the result of that,” he confessed. “I never sang it in front of anyone, so nobody had the chance to correct me.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Jaskier said warmly. “I can imagine it now: little Geralt wandering the hillsides, singing his song as he picks wild flowers. You must have been such a cute kid.”</p><p>“Only when nobody was looking. I told you before: I was born a gruff old man.”</p><p>“You must have had some playmates when you were young. Maybe Eskel?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>Geralt smiled. “I knew him as I was entering my teens. He was Vesemir’s assistant instructor for a time. Lambert came along a couple years later. Before then, I had playmates from town, but you know how it is; you can’t make the time to play every day, even when you’re young. I sometimes wished I’d had siblings to play with, but I was very good at playing on my own. My father was convinced that being an only child made me shy and often expressed regret in not exposing me to the courts younger so that I might speak up more.”</p><p>“Children in court are always quite entertaining. Actually, if he brought you along, I’m certain we would have met as children. I was the terror of our courts,” he chuckled.</p><p>“Were you really? Or are you exaggerating to impress me?” Geralt asked, waving his spoon at him playfully.</p><p>“No, no, I was an unruly child: I used to hide under skirts and run around endlessly at parties. The only time I would sit still was if I had my lute in hand. Well, it was actually a mandolin back then.”</p><p>“I remember you saying something to that effect, but to act wild at court paints a different picture altogether.” Geralt had another bite of cake as he imagined it. He liked to push the idea to the extreme and pictured Jaskier as an absolute wild child, wreaking havoc and making a spectacle of himself. It made Geralt chuckle. How comical to have one of his parents plunk him down in a chair with an instrument and watch him suddenly change into an upright young man at ease. “I think the courts might be more bearable if you were there playing your music,” he thought aloud.</p><p>“They lost that privilege ages ago,” Jaskier reminded him gently. “Although for you I would consider it,” he said with a playful little smile.</p><p>Geralt blinked as if he hadn’t meant to voice the thought, then he beamed upon hearing the response. “I miss it,” he said. There hadn’t been much opportunity for Jaskier to play during their tour; doubtless Lambert got to hear more of Jaskier’s playing on the road home a year ago than Geralt had in all those months together. “I’d love to see you play for a crowd. I’d love to hear all their praise for you. Imagine you in front of a merry band, singing and dancing your way around a decorated ballroom.”</p><p>“Taverns are far better suited to that; the crowds are more fun too,” he rebuffed. But he offered a small chuckle. “Still, perhaps I’ll play something at the next ball we’re invited to. I do miss the crowds and the praise sometimes.”</p><p>“Anytime you want, I’ll take you into town to play,” Geralt said, leaning closer. He set down his cup and plate on the tray. “Will you really sing for me?”</p><p>“Anytime you ask,” he hummed before taking a little sip of his tea. “You appreciate it.”</p><p>“Would you play for me now?” Geralt asked eagerly. He had his hands on Jaskier’s knees and flashed him his most irresistible smile, eyes shining in the candlelight.</p><p>“If you brought me my lute I wouldn’t dare deny you,” he said, stealing a kiss.</p><p>Geralt cradled Jaskier close a moment, heedless of Jaskier’s tea, then bounced off the bed and bounded across the room to fetch the instrument from its case with great enthusiasm. When he returned, he carefully removed the tray and tea, putting them off to the side so that nothing might spill on the lute, and placed it in Jaskier’s hands directly. He lay on top of the sheets, gazing up at Jaskier with pure adoration, and waited.</p><p>Jaskier quickly tuned his lute and ran up and down a scale to warm up his fingers. He was blissfully aware of Geralt’s watchful eyes and met them once he was ready. “What would you like to hear?”</p><p>Geralt leaned on one hand as he thought. “Sing me a song about … Lyria? Are there any traditional folk songs from your part of the country? A favorite of yours.”</p><p>“Well, there are many songs of Lyria, but my favorites aren’t well known. They’re bittersweet songs of abandoned love and new horizons, of rolling fields and the ceaseless work to till it—are you sure you want to hear that? Or would you prefer a traditional ballad?”</p><p>Geralt was looking at the lute now, not meeting Jaskier’s eyes. His smile faltered. “I think a traditional ballad would be best,” he answered. He did not want to hear of abandoned love.</p><p>“They’re very sweet, almost too sweet, but you’ll probably like it.” Jaskier chuckled, then started to play the simple melody.</p><p>Geralt’s smile was easy again as he listened to the music. “Everything else is so bitter; it’s good to take sweet things as they come your way,” he said.</p><p>Jaskier smiled. “Bitterness makes the sweet comfortable.” He soon started to sing. It was an old proposal ballad which was quite fitting.</p><p>Geralt crawled closer and closer until his head was pressed against Jaskier’s thigh. He would’ve preferred Jaskier’s lap, but that space was occupied by the lute. His eyes closed as he listened intently. It had been so long since he’d last heard Jaskier play and sing. It was like falling for him anew.</p><p>Geralt could hear the smile in Jaskier’s voice. The song was rather sweet: an older ballad, traditionally played towards the end of balls or large parties when everything was winding down. It was a last chance for lovers to hold each other close and dance through one final song before their departure. They had danced to it when they were in Lettenhove last.</p><p>Jaskier remembered Geralt pulling him into his chest and leading them through the ballroom he had learned the steps in. Everything had felt right in the world. There was nowhere else he’d have rather been than in his lover’s arms.</p><p>As the song started coming to an end, Geralt had a delicious idea. He sat up on his arms and looked at Jaskier curiously. “Can you play that lying down?” he asked.</p><p>“I can try? It might not be as clean,” he admitted. He finished the last little flourish of the song.</p><p>“Try it and see,” Geralt said, standing up to go to the tea tray.</p><p>Jaskier raised a brow at that, but got himself settled amongst their pillows and started to play another song, adjusting himself as needed.</p><p>Geralt drained his cup and returned, arms folded neatly behind his back as he leaned over Jaskier, head tilted to one side. “Comfortable?” he asked.</p><p>"I am, but you seem to be keeping something off your tongue," he said as he watched him. "First I thought you might have wanted to curl up with me, now I think it’s something less sweet."</p><p>“Can you play with your eyes closed? Just how good are you at that?” He smiled mischievously down. There seemed to be something on his mind: a new game afoot.</p><p>"I can, without issue," he said. A small smile grew on his face. "What are you planning to do, darling?"</p><p>Geralt only smiled wider. “Close your eyes and you’ll find out.”</p><p>"You're ridiculous," Jaskier mumbled before he started to play the waltz that they'd danced to at their wedding.</p><p>The bed dipped beside him as Geralt sat down. “No peeking,” he warned playfully. There was a rustle and the clink of glass on glass, then something cold dribbled onto Jaskier’s thigh, making him twitch.</p><p>Jaskier's eyes flicked open and his playing stopped. He blinked in surprise when he saw the container in Geralt's hand. "I figured I was sweet enough for you," he teased before settling back into the pillows and playing again, his eyes closed once more.</p><p>“You are, but I’m taking a page from your book and indulging,” Geralt replied. He scooped another large spoonful of honey from the jar and let it drizzle over Jaskier’s skin, then over his own hand. Setting the jar aside on the floor, he made himself comfortable between Jaskier’s legs. “You’re free to look all you like now, as long as you keep playing.”</p><p>Jaskier chuckled softly at that and kept up with the song. He opened his eyes again. "It's been a while since we've done something like this," he goaded. He didn't have a decent view from behind his lute. He was tense with the anticipation.</p><p>Geralt took him in a wet, sticky hand, stroking idly as he played with the drops of honey on Jaskier’s thigh. “Two weeks is hardly so long. Remember? I had you in the closet after the meeting with countess what’s-her-name. Or do you mean about our getting experimental?”</p><p>Jaskier whimpered softly at the touch, but played on and found the words to reply. "Experimenting, and that barely counts; my mouth did most of the work. You barely had the stamina to <em>have</em> me," Jaskier teased back.</p><p>“If you’re saying you’re <em>unsatisfied</em> with my performance, then maybe I ought to go ahead and wash this off,” Geralt said, removing his hand and waving it meaningfully at the mess of honey in Jaskier’s lap. “After all, I doubt you have the stamina left to compensate for my lacking work.”</p><p>Jaskier snorted. “No, no—I guess we were both left wanting before we parted,” he compromised. He changed his key, beginning again.</p><p>Geralt hummed, then continued his lazy strokes. “Tonight I think we’re making up for it. Let’s see … you were gone eight days. I think that’s a decent minimum, and we’re nearly halfway.”</p><p>Jaskier bit his lip and his notes went a little off key for a moment. “By the end of this I’ll hardly be able to talk,” he mumbled as he pressed into Geralt’s touch.</p><p>“That’s the idea. I’m going to toy with you until you’re too tired to <em>think.</em> You think I spoiled you when we met? There’s a difference between spoiling a <em>stranger</em> and spoiling my <em>husband.”</em> Geralt dragged his thumb over Jaskier’s slit, feeling his cock awaken in his palm from the short rest, hard and willing once more.</p><p>“You’ve spoiled me every day we’ve spent together,” he whimpered softly as Geralt toyed with him. “Fuck, every day you’ve treated me like a king.”</p><p>“If I’ve treated you like a king, you’ve treated me like an emperor.” Geralt sat back, pleased to see Jaskier’s cock now standing at attention without his support. He leered at Jaskier roguishly. Then, he brought his honeyed hand up to his lips and lapped at it with the flat of his tongue, maintaining eye contact as he rose above Jaskier’s prone form, letting him see.</p><p>“How does it taste darling?” Jaskier purred as a blush rose to his cheeks. Geralt was a sight, even if he was teasing. That playful look made his eyes almost shimmer, as if they were made of real gold.</p><p>Geralt hummed, pressing one finger into his mouth, sucking it clean. He tapped the same finger against his lip, smirking. “It’s a treat,” he replied. Doubtless a treat for the eyes as well, if Jaskier’s expression was any judge. “My music?” he prompted, chuckling as he lay back down again.</p><p>Jaskier changed songs and played once more. It was another all-too-familiar song to Geralt at this point, seeing as the bards in the tavern had played it repeatedly. “You’re a worse tease than I am,” he said, his face flushed.</p><p>Geralt grimaced. “I’m not so sure. Please, don’t play that song again,” he groaned. “At least not tonight. It’s been bouncing around in my head since yesterday.”</p><p>“Well, love: what should I play then?” he teased. “You haven’t given me much to go off of.”</p><p>Geralt licked at Jaskier’s honey-drizzled skin as he thought. After a moment’s contemplation, he replied with, “Something intimate. Doesn’t need words. You could compose right now, tell me how you feel through song, and make a tune that’ll make me blush whenever you hum it.” He nibbled Jaskier’s thigh to end his point.</p><p>Jaskier whimpered softly as he tasted him. “Fuck, if you gave me a moment to think maybe I could,” he mumbled. After some hesitation, he started to play something Geralt had never heard before.</p><p>“That would be contrary to this exercise.” Geralt lifted his head to watch for a few appreciative seconds while Jaskier’s fingers fluttered over the strings. He leaned forward, breath ghosting against Jaskier’s length as he spoke. “So,” he began, slowly, “what have you decided to play for me?”</p><p>“Whatever I can imagine,” he mumbled softly before biting his lip. “Whatever you make me feel.”</p><p>Geralt grinned and nuzzled against Jaskier’s hipbone, planting a kiss to the spot. “In that case, I want to try everything, just to hear what it feels like.”</p><p>“Do your worst, love,” he said as he continued to play.</p><p>“No. Not my worst. Only ever my best, my dear.”</p><p>As the music drifted over them, Geralt fell dutifully to his task. He pulled one of Jaskier’s legs over his shoulder, simply for the comfort of it gripping him, and licked the honey clean of all except Jaskier’s cock. It was quite like saving the best part of one’s desert for the last bite. He knew if he began with it, Jaskier would be much too tired by the end for him to explore all the rest with their interesting new arrangement. How would Jaskier play a tongue against a navel? Teeth to a nipple? A kiss to the neck and shoulders? Yes, how exactly would he play a kiss?</p><p>Jaskier’s breathy gasps and moans filled in the chorus of the music, his music dipped and twisted in on itself, repeating a motif when Geralt came too close to something sensitive. He let his fingers take over when his thoughts were blank, and Geralt was leading him through a symphony of pleasure.</p><p>Geralt did everything he could possibly think of. A kiss to the ankle. One long path licked up the center of Jaskier’s chest, coming up under Jaskier’s arms so it was a stretch to play the lute. He kissed Jaskier, teasing with his tongue, raking the faint shadow of hair on his jaw against his cheek. He rubbed their noses together and giggled in the tender safety of their room.</p><p>“That sounds good,” he whispered.</p><p>Jaskier chuckled fondly with him before leaning up for another kiss. “I want to play this one again,” he whispered. He kissed him, letting the bar of music repeat.</p><p>When they broke apart, Geralt smiled and said, “Every good song needs a chorus, my love.”</p><p>It was predictable, almost routine for Geralt to become distracted by a sweeter kind of attention. The scene was no less desirable, but perhaps less desperate than before as Geralt indulged his curiosity for the better part of half an hour, the two of them comfortably intertwined. “What does this sound like?” Geralt would ask, the music always following sweetly after. “And this?” came the next inviting touch and tune. “Play it again,” Geralt would ask, returning to a favored place with a soft scratch of teeth or a chaste and gentle kiss. When at last Geralt pressed his lips over Jaskier’s head, lapping at the warm honey, the song had been written almost to completion. It needed only a final verse.</p><p>Jaskier’s breath caught in his throat and the notes stumbled as Geralt finally touched his cock. “Unh—Geralt …” was all he managed out as he tried to play along.</p><p>Geralt was far too satisfied to tease him for his slip. He closed his eyes and lapped happily, humming to himself when whenever the music stopped momentarily—an unintentional provocation. He worked Jaskier without hurry. The night was still young until the sun was up.</p><p>Quickly Jaskier’s notes fell into place: a simple melody that was slowly getting quicker with each repeat. “Fuck Geralt, please—I’m close already. Please,” he begged weakly. “I want you to taste me.”</p><p>Geralt pulled away. Was that not the entire point of having his little treat all this while? “Whenever you’re ready,” he encouraged. He kissed the head of Jaskier’s cock before closing his mouth back around it, delighting in the pressure of the bulk against his tongue, the smell and memory of honey still lingering. What a fine endearment that would make afterward, whispering “honey” to Jaskier in packed ballrooms, crowded up in secret corners. He chuckled low in his chest at the thought of it.</p><p>Jaskier rocked his hips up lazily as he quickly came to his peak. The music lost its pace and they were left with scattered notes echoing around Jaskier’s desperate gasps and moans as he came. He plucked at one string idly as he slowly caught his breath and tried to pull himself together.</p><p>Geralt wiped his mouth, swallowing his last morsel. He coaxed the lute out of Jaskier’s limp hands and pushed it carefully to the side before slipping himself into Jaskier’s unoccupied arms. “So there was some singing in the end.” He kissed Jaskier’s neck in thanks for its lovely contribution. “Thank you for the song,” he whispered.</p><p>Jaskier let his hands rest in Geralt’s hair and between his shoulders. “Thank you for the practice,” he mumbled back. “Kiss me? I want to see if there’s any honey left on your tongue,” he added shyly.</p><p>Geralt leaned his head to one side with a lopsided smile. He stretched over the edge of the bed to reach for the jar of honey and helped himself to a shallow spoonful before wriggling his way up to meet Jaskier’s lips. “Come here,” he crooned, wrapping Jaskier in his arms once more.</p><p>Jaskier snuggled close to him and gently caught him in a kiss. The fire from earlier that night was now simply embers, desperation changed so easily into passion, and Jaskier loved the warmth that was left behind in its wake.</p><p>Geralt sighed and settled against Jaskier’s shoulder. He stroked his hands across Jaskier’s skin, smooth and soothing. “And how are you now, Julian?” he asked, voice hushed in the calm afterglow.</p><p>Jaskier ran a hand through his hair and sunk blissfully in place beneath him. “I’m happy. So happy now that I’m with you again,” he said softly.</p><p>“Then I was right when I said it before, I suppose.”</p><p>“You usually are,” he affirmed. “I love when you say my name; it feels right on your tongue.”</p><p>“I’ve done my job then. I want that name to mean nothing but love to you.”</p><p>Jaskier kissed his cheek tenderly. “I swear, you know how to read me better than I do,” he said. “You keep finding new ways to steal my heart.”</p><p>Geralt laughed and crushed his face against Jaskier’s chest, right above his heart. “Oh? Is there still more to steal? I was sure I’d gotten to all of it by now,” he joked.</p><p>“You always had my heart,” he teased back. “So I guess you steal the affections for you that I keep in its place, taking them so I have more room to fill.”</p><p>Geralt tilted his head up to kiss him. “You’re composing; you should be resting. I’m impressed you’re still talking after all of that. Granted, you were resting for most of it, but I’d be an hour deep in sleep by now if our places were switched.”</p><p>“Curiosity is the only thing driving me at this point. If you’re truly trying for eight, I’ll be a wreck by the end of it. I want to know how far we can get,” he mumbled as he fiddled with his hair.</p><p>“As long as you promise you’re not pushing yourself for my sake,” Geralt said. He took Jaskier’s hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “If you do want to go on, I’d like to hear your ideas. Is there anything in particular you want before the night is over?”</p><p>“Hmm. I quite like the idea of you fucking me while we’re curled up together. Just lazy thrusts and lingering touches, all softness,” he offered. A blush rose to his cheeks.</p><p>Geralt stroked a finger against Jaskier’s cheek. “Love, after everything we’ve done, how can you possibly be shy about something so simple?” he asked. It was endearing nevertheless. How he loved Jaskier with his cheeks made rosy.</p><p>“It’s easier to talk about roughness and indecency than to tell you that I want you to be tender with me. I want more of your adoration.”</p><p>“I’ve offered it to you from the first day.” Geralt lifted his chin and pulled Jaskier into a worshipful kiss, caring and divine. Warm hands ghosted across Jaskier’s arms, stopping to twine the fingers of two hands together.</p><p>Jaskier squeezed his hand gently and leaned into the kiss. It <em>was</em> divine, still honey-sweet and warmed by affection. It made his heart skip a beat.</p><p>“How do you want me? From behind or face to face?”</p><p>“Behind. I want you to hold me against your chest,” he said softly as he moved to lay on his side.</p><p>With a happy sigh, Geralt engulfed Jaskier in his arms, tangling their legs together. He nestled against the pillows, his nose buried in Jaskier’s hair. They often slept in the same position and there was nothing on all the green earth that Geralt liked better than to simply cradle Jaskier close and listen to the sound of his breathing as he fell asleep. It was the most peaceful sound he’d ever encountered. It was domestic, reassuring.</p><p>Jaskier covered Geralt’s hand with his own and wove their fingers together. Nothing made him feel more at home than having his husband like this. He was safe and loved in these arms, and he was content to lay like that for a minute or two before grinding back against him.</p><p>Geralt had almost forgotten the purpose of this exercise. He nudged Jaskier’s leg up with his foot and prodded the head of his cock between his thighs, half-mast. Leisurely, he rocked his hips, breathing against the back of Jaskier’s ear. He hummed drowsily and pressed a kiss to it.</p><p>Jaskier hummed contently and rolled his hips with his movements. He was more than happy to have the lull in activity to recover.</p><p>Lazy was hardly the proper word to describe it, but Geralt knew no better. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to Jaskier’s neck, bent his head to nip at his shoulders half-heartedly. Everything was slow, small. There was little room for anything else. It was easy to just drift on the warmth and feeling, thinking and saying nothing.</p><p>Jaskier reacted to every little kiss and nip even as exhaustion finally started to settle in. Quiet gasps and whines tumbled from his lips and he held Geralt’s hand tighter as they went.</p><p>Geralt’s free hand was kept busy massaging Jaskier’s hip and lower back, knowing all the curling and bending he’d suffered through during the course of the evening would bring soreness in the morning. Otherwise, it rested against his stomach, holding him near. All the while, never let go of Jaskier’s hand.</p><p>Jaskier was grateful for his touch, every careful caress and massage left warmth in its wake, but there was still one thing Jaskier truly wanted. “Darling—can you bite me?” he asked softly.</p><p>Geralt grunted and nibbled at Jaskier’s neck, just as lazy as before, the message not quite landing as Jaskier intended.</p><p>Jaskier chuckled and squeezed his hand. “No love, bite me—like you did in Novigrad.”</p><p>“Ah. So you’re there then.”</p><p>Geralt reached down with their combined hands, letting go at last only to cup Jaskier’s hand in his and guide it down to his erection. He bid him to stroke himself while he found the place he liked. He kissed the juncture of Jaskier’s neck and asked, “Here?”</p><p>Jaskier nodded slightly and bit his lip. He barely touched himself: he just ran his fingers along his cock, slowly, languidly. It might appear as though he were teasing, but in truth he didn’t want to completely overwhelm himself.</p><p>True to form, Geralt did not bite down all at once. First, he simply pressed his teeth to the place, breathing. Then, gradually, he increased the pressure of the bite, gentle breathing becoming more labored. His sluggish thrusts picked up speed in the last few moments as he reached a fuzzy, relaxed kind of climax.</p><p>Jaskier whimpered softly as Geralt came and he gripped his hip to keep him from moving. He grabbed his hand and pulled it to rest near his cock. “Please?” he breathed.</p><p>Geralt wrapped his hand around the base of Jaskier’s cock and stroked him to completion, biting harder with each hitch of Jaskier’s breath.</p><p>It didn’t take more than a few strokes for Jaskier to come with a little whimper, exhaustion finally seeming to settle in.</p><p>It took a good minute for Geralt to pull himself back out from his own head. He swallowed dryly and gave Jaskier another kiss on the back of his neck. “That’s five,” he mumbled. “How are you?”</p><p>“Getting tired,” he admitted as he leaned back into his chest. “One more? I think I can take one more,” he mumbled softly before glancing back at him.</p><p>Geralt nodded. “Alright. But before we get started, you’re having a drink first and finishing your cake. Sound fair?” He was thirsty himself. The tea would be cold by now, but there was something refreshing about the prospect.</p><p>He nodded a bit and smiled over his shoulder at him. “I love you,” he said quietly, as he pulled a pillow to his chest.</p><p>“You too,” Geralt replied. He held Jaskier in his arms, bracing himself with a few minutes of rest before he pulled his heavy body upright and crawled out of the bed on the other side, collecting Jaskier’s lute on the way with his unsoiled hand. He placed it delicately in its case then went to wash and gather up a wet rag.</p><p>When Geralt returned, he wiped Jaskier down and helped him roll onto his back, propped up slightly on the pillows. He poured him a cup of cool tea and pressed the rim to his lips, tilting his head back to take a drink.</p><p>Jaskier took a sip and gave a tired laugh. “I can hold my own cup, love,” he admonished, taking it from him.</p><p>“Hush. You said you wanted tenderness and adoration. Let me supply it.” The cup lost to Jaskier, Geralt opted for the half-eaten cake. He held the spoon out for Jaskier patiently, waiting for him to drink his fill.</p><p>Jaskier took another dainty sip before opening his mouth and leaning forwards slightly to accept his offering. “I’m just sleepy, Geralt, there’s no reason to worry”</p><p>“I’m not worried,” Geralt replied. “I just like doing things for you.” He scooped him another bite of cake then tapped the cream-covered bottom of the spoon to Jaskier’s nose with a chuckle.</p><p>Jaskier smiled at him and ate the bite before trying to lick off the extra cream and failing. “You’re spoiling me again.”</p><p>Geralt grinned and swiped the cream away for him, sucking it from his finger. “It’s my job as your husband; you’d better hurry up and get used to it,” he replied.</p><p>“I am, slowly but surely.” He chuckled before leaning forwards more. “Can I have a kiss too?”</p><p>Geralt met him halfway with a wink. “Pucker up, buttercup.”</p><p>He chuckled softly and closed the gap to kiss him gently.</p><p>Geralt closed his eyes and ran a thumb over Jaskier’s jaw, cupping his face in his hands. There was that sweet chorus again—one song he would never tire of no matter how often played.</p><p>Jaskier settled at his touch and deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling away with a soft smile.</p><p>Geralt picked up his spoon once more and wiggled it in front of Jaskier’s lips. “Almost done,” he said.</p><p>“Last bite?” he asked before swallowing the spoonful with a happy little hum.</p><p>“Last bite,” Geralt confirmed, scooping the last bit. Which he swiped impishly for himself, setting their things aside. He tackled Jaskier down onto the bed with a frisky growl and blew a wet raspberry on his neck, trapped in his arms, no hope for escape.</p><p>Jaskier giggled and tangled a hand in his hair so he could try to pull him back. “This isn’t fair, darling! I can’t even defend myself—this was your plan all along!” he cried out with another little laugh as he tried to push him off.</p><p>“Yes. I’m so <em>very</em> devious. I’m a wicked, wicked man and you’re completely at my mercy,” Geralt teased, tickling his side. “And while I’ve got you at my mercy, what last torment shall I suffer you through, hmm?”</p><p>Jaskier tried to swat away his hands so he could get a handle on his giggles. “Darling—can you go again? One more time?” he asked as he tried to collect himself.</p><p>“I can,” he replied confidently, sitting back. “How do you want it?”</p><p>“I want to lay down and have you take me like that, slow and gentle,” he said. Exhaustion had clearly settled in: his voice was strained and he was pliant under him.</p><p>Geralt set a hand on Jaskier’s knee and let it trail down to his ankle, straightening Jaskier’s leg out as he went. He did the same with the other and pulled him down until he was laying back on the pillows. He supported himself with a knee on either side of Jaskier’s thighs and bent low to kiss his eyes closed. “Like this, love?” he whispered, stroking his hair in a gentle caress.</p><p>"Exactly like that, my heart," he replied. He leaned up and pulled him into another sweet kiss. Geralt had had his heart racing all night, but now there was only peace left behind from the rush.</p><p>Geralt paused and blinked back at him. “You’ve only ever called me that in your letters,” he said. He did not flush, nor did he duck his head. Without a smile, he still managed to look pleased, eyes shining through his astonishment.</p><p>Jaskier chuckled softly. “Well it’s true; you’re my heart.” He cupped his cheek in hand and smiled up at Geralt as if he had hung the moon amongst the stars that night.</p><p>Geralt turned his head to kiss Jaskier’s palm, his own hand sliding up to brace Jaskier’s. “I like the way it sounds.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to call you that more often then, or I’ll write more letters,” he hummed and leaned up to kiss him again.</p><p>When Jaskier pulled away, Geralt followed. He turned his head, nose pressed to Jaskier’s ear. “Slow and gentle,” he mumbled. He lay against Jaskier, wrapped him in his arms, and began to roll his hips almost imperceptivity, becoming stiffer as the minutes passed.</p><p>Jaskier combed his fingers through his hair and hooked a leg over his hip to keep him close. “You’re so good to me,” he mumbled as he settled under him.</p><p>Geralt sighed happily. “That’s all I ever want to be.” He brushed his lips against Jaskier’s collarbones, not quite a kiss, but something intimate all the same. His nose dipped down, the tip of it tickling the spot. He travelled thus up Jaskier’s neck, just a soft touch of skin, until he reached Jaskier’s ear. He placed a kiss just before it, then whispered inside. “I want to be good like you. Good as gold.”</p><p>Jaskier hummed softly at the kiss and the honeyed words. “You’re worth far more than gold, my dearest,” he hushed as he ran his hand along the braid in Geralt’s hair. “Sweeter than honey, brave as any hero, and you’re all mine.”</p><p>Geralt laughed quietly. “I don’t know about <em>hero</em>,” he said, nuzzling Jaskier’s cheek. He began rolling his hips a little harder, teasing.</p><p>Jaskier gasped and let his eyes flutter shut for a moment before he spoke up again. “Well love, you’re my hero,” he said.</p><p>“And what did I do that was so heroic? Save you from one of Vesemir’s famous lectures?”</p><p>“Once or twice,” he teased. “But you also saved my heart; a few times, actually.”</p><p>Geralt took Jaskier’s chin in hand, looking into his eyes with a light concern. “Were you ever truly at risk of losing it?” he asked.</p><p>Jaskier glanced away from him for a moment, “I was just being sweet Geralt. Don’t worry over it,” he said gently.</p><p>“Hm. Then I’m glad you gave it to me. I won’t lose it,” he promised, settling once more with another bout of lazy rolls. “I’ll keep it safe for you.”</p><p>Jaskier smiled up at him again. “I had no doubts about that—I know you’ll never let it go,” he said softly. A little whimper escaped him. “I didn’t realize you were tired too.”</p><p>“I am, but that’s not why I’m going slow and you know it.” Geralt rutted against Jaskier’s hips with two rapid grinds, just to prove he had the stamina for it before returning to his sluggish pace.</p><p>Jaskier gasped sharply and clawed at his shoulders. “Fuck—I’m sensitive love,” he whimpered before he started to relax again.</p><p>“Let me know when you’re ready and I’ll fetch the oil.” Geralt meant to massage him open once more, partly to drag things out slow as Jaskier requested, and partly to ensure that Jaskier truly had it in him to go again. If he looked too sensitive from his fingers, he knew better than to press, whatever Jaskier’s demands.</p><p>“I’m ready now, darling.” He pressed another kiss to Geralt’s cheek. “Just don’t stroke me; it’ll be too much,” he pleaded as he laid back amongst the pillows.</p><p>Geralt nodded and leaned over to open the drawer of his nightstand. He uncorked a bottle and poured a generous amount of oil over his hand. He set the bottle down and returned to Jaskier, unhooking his leg from his hip so that he could sit between his thighs. Carefully, he pressed the tip of his forefinger to Jaskier’s hole and began to massage the rim.</p><p>Jaskier closed his eyes and spread his legs further for him. “Fuck, darling I love when you touch me like this—so gentle and methodical as you take me apart,” he babbled as he relaxed under the touch.</p><p>Geralt ran his free hand up and down one of Jaskier’s thighs to calm him. The ring of muscle was still fairly pliant from their last session. He twisted his finger with little resistance. “I’m putting in the second now,” he said, walking Jaskier through the motions. He wanted Jaskier completely at ease. The second finger also slipped in without struggle. He gave Jaskier’s leg a comforting squeeze. “You’re doing very well,” he said.</p><p>“Thank you,” he mumbled softly. His thoughts were a little hazy at the moment, with Geralt as the only point of clarity around him. “I missed this, your sweet touches,” he said, a little moan escaping him as Geralt continued.</p><p>“I missed the sound of your voice. You won’t sing in other courts, and certainly not like this,” he emphasized with a deep, slow stroke. He pulled another sweet moan from him with the touch, and Jaskier tangled a hand in their bedding as Geralt continued.</p><p>Geralt scissored and stretched his fingers with great care, his free hand continuing to rub and ground Jaskier comfortingly. “Talk to me. How are you feeling. Are you still with me, Jaskier?”</p><p>“Mhm love, just floating,” Jaskier replied. Another sweet sound escaped him. “We can keep going. I want you still.”</p><p>“Just checking; you look half asleep. It’s pretty cute, I’ll admit.”</p><p>Jaskier chuckled softly at that and opened his eyes to look down at him. “I might as well be, you make me feel like I’m in a dream,” he sighed.</p><p>Geralt smiled, and leaned up to press a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead. “One more,” he said, inserting a third finger and rubbing it inside. Soft, slick noises filled the quiet room in accompaniment to Jaskier’s own mewling sounds, and Geralt’s steadily rising heartbeat drummed underneath it all. He breathed deeply as his cock stood nearly erect, waiting. He wrapped a hand around the base, feeling it grow firmer in his grip. It would only be a minute longer. He needed to be ready when Jaskier asked.</p><p>Jaskier felt himself slowly being pulled closer and closer to his peak as his lover continued his attentive, perfect touches. “Geralt—I’m not going to last, I can take you, please,” he mumbled. His voice wasn’t strained, just worn through and blissfully tired.</p><p>“Since you said please …”</p><p>Geralt removed his hand. He reached for the bottle again and coated himself in more oil before climbing over Jaskier to take his place. He sighed as he slipped easily in, leaning on his hands for support. He rolled his hips once to start with, head fallen forward. Just the slight change in their position was tiring and he could feel the first hint of an ache in his muscles.</p><p>Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt as soon as he settled back into place, and his eyes fluttered shut as Geralt pressed into him. He was limp and docile under his husband’s touch, and even with the slow and gentle motions, he seemed to leave Jaskier breathless.</p><p>Geralt took him leisurely. At this point, he was less concerned with finishing than he was about simply feeling good. It was nice just to have Jaskier close. He kissed his closed eyes and rested their foreheads together, sharing breath. As he pulled in and out in even rhythm, he listened to Jaskier’s sighs, felt the warmth of them against his face. It was one beautiful moment of many, and he treasured each of them.</p><p>Jaskier kissed him fully after a few long moments sharing in his touch. He felt Geralt’s fondness warm his skin with every caress and kiss. Even his slow thrusts seemed to push that feeling further. “I love you,” he whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.</p><p>In moments like these, the way Jaskier said it was different. The words washed over Geralt, a sweet promise of endless fidelity. His heart ached, and it was a blissful kind of ache: one that whispered to him over and over how lucky he was. Geralt felt blessed beyond any man’s deserving to hear such affectionate words—to know such devotion. “Say it again,” he sighed.</p><p>Jaskier cupped his cheek in hand and looked up into his eyes with a small, honest smile. “I love you so much,” he whispered. “You have my whole heart. Every waking thought I have is shared by my affection for you. I love you.”</p><p>Geralt thrust deeper and turned to kiss Jaskier’s wrist. He pulled his arm back up around his neck, leaning forward to kiss him one more. “Angel,” he said. He kissed him again. “That’s what you are. You must be.” If every moment Jaskier blessed him with his company, brought him to the heavens with his kiss, then it was the only explanation.</p><p>Jaskier moaned softly at the change and tangled a hand in Geralt’s hair. “If you call me that again I’m afraid you might kill me.” His heart was fluttering in his chest, and a blush rose to his cheeks.</p><p>“My beloved angel,” Geralt whispered, rubbing against Jaskier’s cheek. “No wonder your voice is so heavenly. What gods made you, my love? Which made you for me?”</p><p>“I would assume the same that made you,” Jaskier said softly. He closed his eyes again and melted into Geralt’s touch. “We are a matched pair after all: silver and gold, smoke and fire, melody and harmony.”</p><p>“I love you.” Geralt had lost his words, spent all that he’d had in reserve for one final bit of poetry. Jaskier’s fountain of verses would never run dry, but his own would only flow so much: the excess over the edge of a dam. His heart only spilled when full to the brim. “Fuck, I love you so much, Jaskier. I … I can’t … ”</p><p>Jaskier caught him in another kiss, stealing words from his lover once more and drawing him closer. He was drowning in his love, in the perfect affection that Geralt couldn’t seem to speak past.</p><p>Geralt strained to push closer. Then, he made an odd sort of noise and his lips curled, breaking the seal between their lips. He sobbed once and a hot tear fell onto Jaskier’s cheek, rolling down the side. It was followed by another. Overwhelmed with love, safe in the comfortable privacy of Jaskier’s arms, Geralt had begun to cry.</p><p>Jaskier wiped his eyes tenderly and smiled up at him. “Too much?” he asked gently, holding him close, keeping him safe in his arms.</p><p>Geralt shook his head, tucking his face into Jaskier’s neck. “Love you,” he mumbled. Then he mumbled something unintelligible that sounded much the same: broken half-sentences with that one, sole sentiment. And all the while, he kept moving, hips undulating so ardently.</p><p>Jaskier soothingly played with Geralt’s hair and, gradually, moans and gasps slipped from his lips. “Love, I’m not going to last much longer—you’re being so good to me,” he praised weakly.</p><p>Geralt kissed Jaskier’s neck and wound a hand around his waist. He nodded without another word and drew him closer. In confirmation, he snapped his hips, then continued his slow movements once more. All he could manage was a low whine; a sound of wanting—pleading.</p><p>Jaskier whimpered faintly and tugged at his hair. “Fuck, I love you, I love you so much,” he said as he found himself close to his end. “You’re perfect. Everything I could ever want,” he babbled on, before he cried out and cut himself off as he reached his peak. He was overwhelmed and quickly reduced to whimpers.</p><p>Geralt pulled out and wrapped Jaskier in a tight embrace. He tangled their legs together, trying to press as close as possible in every way he could. Jaskier had come dry and collapsed back against the bed. The sight both worried and intrigued Geralt. He rushed in to hold him, lay against his chest. “That was perfect,” he said. He kissed Jaskier, then rested cheek to cheek. “Well done, love. Just breathe now. Just rest.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded a bit and closed his eyes. For once he couldn’t find words to say; he was simply content in Geralt’s arms, exhausted.</p><p>They lay together until their breath became less labored. Geralt hadn’t finished, hadn’t really cared to. He merely closed his eyes, smiling against Jaskier’s shoulder. Then, when he’d had a moment’s reprieve, he raised himself up enough to reach the lamp by their bedside. He let the flame die, then pulled the blankets up over them. He wiped them both clean with the towel left on his nightstand, then snuggled back against Jaskier once more, arms enfolding him. He was too content to do much else.</p><p>Jaskier simply nestled himself into Geralt’s chest and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before drifting off to the sound of a familiar heartbeat.</p><p>“Happy Anniversary,” Geralt whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ReBard, here! Man, we've been sitting on this story for months! I'm afraid I took a long time to beta this one, lol. Here it is, long-awaited the epilogue to The Arrangement! We hope you enjoy our efforts, and that you all have decent dental insurance. Trust us, you'll need it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>